Between the Lines
by Kiyori-chan
Summary: Alec is an aspiring writer, who can't seem to find the emotional connection to make his work more intriguing.  When he meets Magnus, his concepts of love and happiness are forever changed. I suck at summaries, so bare with me. Rating will likely go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so new story. Can't exactly pinpoint the inspiration for this, but I wanted to write more Malec and this is what I ended up with. It's un-beta-ed so if there are grammatical errors point them out to me. I just wanted to post this before I left for work. **

**All characters belong to CC as usual. **

Alec stared at the blank page on the screen of his laptop despondently. His fingers lay immobile on the keys, despite his urging for them to move. He'd be sitting in this near catatonic state for a good thirty minutes, his blue eyes glowing eerily in the unnatural light of his computer.

"Come on Alec, write!" he said to himself. His attempt at motivating himself however fell on deaf ears. Alec groaned and rested his head in his hands. He'd had writer's block for the past three days. This was his last ditched attempt at trying to come up with a semi decent idea. His creative writing professor had challenged him to write something with more emotion, and he was failing horribly at it.

"_You have an amazing talent, Alec. You're writing is impeccable, but it lacks emotion. If you want people to read your novels, you have to make them care about the characters."_ Professor Herondale was one of the best literary professors in the country. He was lucky to have her as an instructor. At the moment, however, his resentment was overpowering his gratitude.

Alec had always loved to write. Ever since he was a child, he'd been writing short stories with crayons and construction paper. He'd been winning poetry and short story contests since he was twelve. His efforts had gained him a few scholarships, and some recognition, but not on a grand scale. Upon graduating high school, he knew without a doubt that he wanted to be an author. When he began college, however, his dreams of easy success came to a crashing halt. Herondale demanded above and beyond just okay writing. She pushed each and every one of her students to reach outside the box and push the boundaries. It was easier said than done.

If there was one thing that was nearly impossible for Alec, it was sharing his feelings. He kept to himself most of the time, and didn't complain about his problems to anyone. His sister, Isabelle, was his only confidant, and he rarely got to see her anymore. His classes kept him busier than he would like, and his part time job at the local coffee shop took up his extra hours. Though they were a year apart, they could have been twins. They both shared their mother's raven black hair and pale complexions. Aside from physical appearances, Isabelle was the only one who ever knew what he was thinking or feeling. He missed her overbearing attitude and fierce personality. There really was no one quite like Izzy. Yet, she was back home with his parents and little brother, Max.

The thought of home, struck a painful chord in Alec's chest. The past year had been difficult for him in more ways than just being away from home. He had come out to his parents his senior year. It took them a while to finally accept him, but they were still uncomfortable with his "lifestyle choice" as they liked to call it. No matter how many times he explained to them that it wasn't a choice at all, they still couldn't accept that he wasn't the model son they hoped he would be. Alec had hoped that once in college, he'd be more open with people. However, judgmental people were everywhere, and college was no exception. He lacked the self confidence to be out and proud, like some of the other students. He knew he was not alone, but he simply did not have the courage to be so forthright.

Alec snapped his laptop shut in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere, and moping over his current situation wasn't doing anything to break his writing slump. He glanced around his small apartment, taking in his only worldly possessions. The bookshelves that lined the walls had long since overflowed their contents onto the floor, precarious towers of books now littering the floor. They were the result of years of book buying binges and garage sale excursions that he had accumulated over the years. Once he bought a book, he never got rid of it. Every novel held a memory, and as a whole they represented his entire life. Looking around, Alec couldn't help but feel disappointed by the fact that these books were all he had to show for nineteen years of his life.

Alec glanced at his watch. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. He was supposed to be at work in ten minutes. His apartment was a good twenty minutes walk from the shop. Alec grabbed his jacket and keys, practically sprinting out the door.

(line break)

The shrill chime of the door bell rang as Alec came barreling through the door. Clary's head snapped up from behind the counter. Her eyes narrowing into slits as she glanced from the clock to Alec.

"I know," he said between panting breaths. He had run the entire way there, narrowly dodging traffic and pedestrians in his mad dash to be on time. "I'm sorry," he apologized, slipping behind the counter. He tied the black apron, which was his uniform, around his waist and clocked in. Clary was still staring at him reproachfully from her place at the register.

"I said I was sorry!" Alec exclaimed. "I'm only three minutes late, and I ran the entire way here. Cut me some slack, Clary." Clary's glare softened slightly, as her grim look twitched into a smile.

"You're hair looks like it's been through a tornado," she said, grinning. Alec self consciously patted down his hair, which like Clary had said, was sticking up in all matter of odd angles. "You're forgiven, just because you look so ridiculous right now," she continued, her green eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Well gee, thanks," Alec replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Clary turned to him, and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I kid because I care."

Alec snorted. He'd been working with Clary since the first week of school. She was a few years younger than him and attended the local high school, but she still enjoyed bossing him around. They'd become fast friends, and he couldn't really imagine his life without the fiery little redhead. She was entertaining to work with, if not a bit nosy. The third day they had worked together she turned to him and asked out of the blue, "Alec, are you gay?" After coming out to his parents, he couldn't really deny it so he told her the truth. He had been a bit taken aback by her directness, but then again, that was Clary for you. She was the one person in his new life that he could really talk to. Granted, she was no Izzy, but she was always there if he needed to unload his problems.

Work passed by in a haze. Cup of Joe was one of the most frequented coffee shops near campus. New York was home to hundreds of Starbucks, but Cup of Joe was family operated and catered to the college crowd. Plus it was a hell of a lot cheaper. Alec had always loved the atmosphere of coffee shops. He'd always go to the one near his house, laptop tucked under his arm, and work for hours on end, sipping his usual black coffee. When he heard that Cup of Joe was hiring, he applied immediately. By some small miracle, Josie, the owner had liked him and he gotten the job the very same day. It was now three months later, and Alec still loved the place.

When the after work rush finally settled down, Alec and Clary began cleaning up. There were just a few customers left, sitting at booths and tables, all absorbed with some task or another. Alec saw a few kids from school, but they were too engrossed in their cell phones to even notice him. He didn't really mind it. He hated being at the center of attention, and tended to blend in as much as possible with the crowd. Most of his fellow students saw him as standoffish and thought he was better than everyone else. In reality, Alec was just shy and terrified of awkward social situations.

As the group of students left, Alec noticed a couple in a corner booth making out. PDA wasn't really his cup of tea. He turned away quickly, and began to scrub at the already spotless counter. A wave of bitterness suddenly assaulted him. It was just so simple for some people. To flirt, to ask someone out, hold hands, and kiss. It had never been simple for Alec. The idea of actually admitting he liked someone, made him want to flee. The few crushes he'd had always ended up fruitless. He'd never had the courage to ask a guy out, and he worked so hard at being unnoticeable that he was literally invisible to any good looking guys. Sometimes it was just so frustrating. Alec knew it wasn't because he wasn't attractive. He considered himself pretty average in looks, but he wasn't mind blowingly hot by any means. He just froze when it came to talking to cute boys. He acted like a blubbering idiot and ruined any chance of a potential date.

Alec sighed, and stopped scrubbing. He was moping, again. _I just need to stop being so uptight_, he thought to himself. If he could lighten up, and not freak out when someone showed interest, he might actually stand a chance. Alec breathed in and out deeply. He resolved that when the next opportunity arrived, he wouldn't chicken out.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was happy with his life, he knew that there was something missing. Someone, missing.

**A/N: I'll be alternating POV's between Alec and Magnus each chapter, so the next one shall be Magnus. What do you think? I think writer Alec is rather adorable. Hehe. Review, review, review! I'll give you chocolate covered coffee beans. *grin***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay so time for Magnus! Thanks to StarryOwlEyes for getting this back to me so quickly! You rock chica! **

**CC owns all!**

"Make it work," a distinctive voice echoed from the TV. Magnus was sprawled on his old beaten up leather couch, his feet propped up on the arm rest, watching as Tim Gunn made his rounds in the work room of Project Runway. It was a bathing suit challenge, and Magnus was having trouble not turning the channel. As much as he loved Tim and Heidi, even he was having difficulty withstanding the torture of swimwear.

"Ah, yes! Bathing suit challenge!" Camille squealed in excitement as she shoved Magnus' feet to the floor. "Oh my god, I love that one!" Magnus glared at her half-heartedly and plopped his feet in her lap, before returning his gaze to the television. Magnus wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"That is hideous," he drawled, picking up the remote.

"Don't turn it!" Camille exclaimed, quickly snatching the remote out of Magnus' hands. Magnus sighed in resignation and reluctantly settled into the cushions to watch.

"Ugly, ugly, ugly," Magnus muttered as the models walked down the runway one after another. Camille glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"And I suppose you could design something ten times more fabulous," she drawled, smirking to herself.

"You mean ten times more _fierce_," he replied, grinning widely. Camille's laughter rang through the small apartment they shared. Her head was thrown back, her long blond tresses cascading over the back of the couch. Magnus couldn't help but laugh along. Ever since Christian Siriano had been on Season 4 of Project Runway, Magnus and Camille had adopted his signature phrase. It was one of the things he loved most about Camille. No one else would still laugh along to the same dumb ass joke they'd started over four years ago.

Magnus and Camille had been BFF's since sophomore year in high school. Magnus has just moved to the Big Apple, and was a little bit wary of his new school. His more flamboyant style definitely drew attention, and sometimes not the good type of attention. Magnus had grown used to the odd looks over the years, but starting at a new school was always a bit scary. Magnus had strode into school, drawing heads from girls and guys alike, some in admiration and some in disgust. As he was opening his locker, Camille had strode right over from her gaggle of girlfriends with a huge smile on her face. "I absolutely love your shirt!" she said. They'd been best friends ever since.

A year out of high school and they were still as thick as thieves. They were both attending the local community college, and decided that they would much rather share an apartment with each other than with some random stranger. They were already twins at heart so it was the perfect arrangement. Plus there was the fact that Magnus was constantly borrowing Camille's jeans, and Camille always stole Magnus' make up. Magnus smiled at the fond memories.

"Magnus, why don't you just enter for Project Runway?" Camille asked, suddenly turning to look at him. "You'd kick all of those fashion wannabe's asses." Magnus laughed good naturedly, but shook his head.

"I barely managed to get a decent scholarship, Camille," he replied. "I'm not about to go throw that away for a chance to become a legit designer."

"Oh come on!" she wheedled. "You'd be completely amazing! You know more about fashion and sewing than anyone else I know. You have an innate talent whereas other people are just copy cats."

"Talent or not, I have to be practical, dear," Magnus said, smiling sadly. Camille was beautiful, popular, and a great friend. However, she hadn't been blessed with a wealthy family. Her parents lived from paycheck to paycheck, and couldn't afford to send Camille to a prestigious college. Camille was a wonderful young woman, but she wasn't nearly the top of their class. She'd gotten some federal aid for college and some local scholarships but nothing that would really put a dent into the huge cost that was higher education. Magnus was much in the same boat. He couldn't depend on his parents for financial help. He had to rely solely on himself for paying for college.

"But Maggie," whined Camille, batting her almost translucent blond lashes at him, her startling clear green eyes full of wide eyed innocent.

"Cami, darling, I'll make you slutty cocktail dresses whenever you want," Magnus replied, smiling indulgently. Camille smiled happily and curled up next to her closest friend, curling up so her head was tucked under his chin.

"I really do think you should pursue your love of fashion," she murmured, her voice slightly muffled by Magnus' thin chest. "A BS in marketing is great and all and you'd be wonderful at it, but you should do what makes you happy."

Magnus looked down at Camille in surprise. "Since when are you so insightful?"he asked, completely astonished. Camille was his best friend, but she was pretty unconcerned with the future. She tended to live in the now, not worrying about tomorrow and the troubles the future brought.

"There are many things you still don't know about me my dear Magnus Bane," she said ruefully, her green eyes gleaming. "For instance I happen to be a brilliant physicist and have been offered the Nobel Prize three times. However, I am much too humble to accept such a prestigious award."

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "And I suppose you deplore fame and fortune for the sake of the continuation of your work to aid mankind?"

"Of course! My one true aim in life is to a martyr for humanity," she said, sitting up sharply, casting her shoulders back proudly, her head held high. Magnus guffawed. The look was just so un-Camille.

"And this is why I love you," Magnus said, draping his arm around her shoulder. Camille wrapped an arm around his waist, and they simply held each other, content to be in each other's arms. It was moments like this that Magnus truly held dear. Not many people had ever wanted to hold him like this, just for the sake of being close. He'd had his fare share of girlfriends and boyfriends over the years, but none of his flings lasted long. It always just ended up being about a physical relationship. He wished that he could share a moment like this with someone who truly cared for him.

Camille seemed to have picked up on his mood and pulled away from him slightly. She tucked a strand of his silky black hair behind his ear, her fingers trailing over his caramel skin.

"Oh Maggie," she said, smiling sadly. "Come on! Let's go hit the town!" she said, suddenly jumping up to her feet.

Magnus groaned, "Camille I'm really not in the mood." Camille was bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet, her long hair springing with her movement.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," she said, yanking him to his feet. "Now go and get dressed," she ordered, before disappearing into her own room. Magnus reluctantly went to his room, slamming the door a bit too loudly behind him. He really wasn't in the mood to go and party, but he'd be damned if he went to a club and didn't look his best. Magnus prided himself on always looking like sex on legs. The black skinny jeans he was currently wearing would be more than adequate; they already hugged him like a second skin. He shrugged off his purple v-neck and tossed it in his hamper, before striding over to his closet. He fingered through his dozens of ensembles, looking for just the right combination. His eyes finally landed on the perfect shirt.

He'd bought it a couple weeks ago, and he hadn't worn it yet, waiting for the right occasion. It was a black tee that clung to him in all the right places. Metallic silver splashes of paint were splattered heavily over the shoulders and dripped down to the torso. It was just slightly see through, revealing just enough to draw attention. Magnus slipped it over his crown of spikes and smoothed it down over his flat stomach. Black on black normally wasn't his thing, but he had to admit he looked damn good. The deep vee of the shirt accentuated his lightly muscled chest and exposed Magnus' gloriously tanned skin.

He dug through his vast jewelry collection on top of his dresser, layering necklace after necklace. Small and large chains as well as ornately decorated crosses adorned his neck in heavy strands. He completed his look with a fresh application of mascara and silver glitter eyeliner. He left his lips unadorned with gloss or lipstick, going for a more natural look. He sprinkled a bit more glitter in his hair and gazed back at his reflection. He looked dark and sultry, the combination of silver and black with his dark skin creating a stunning combination.

A knock on his door suddenly snapped him out of his self admiration. "You better be ready," Camille said from the other side of his door. Surprisingly Magnus was. He was ready to dance the night away and play with some pretty boys. He smiled at himself in the mirror before calling out to Camille.

"Coming."

**A/N: So faves and follows are awesome! They make me feel all tingly inside. But reviews are just so much sweeter. : ) Yes I'm being a bit of a review whore, but hey. Review pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I haven't forgotten about this story. I just had major writers block and a crazy ass schedule for a very long time. I promise though that I'll try to keep this regularly updated. If any of you read DoTH then you know how crazy my schedule is. So to make up for the huge hiatus this chapter is VERY long. And even more impressive, I wrote it all today. ****(pats self on back) **

**Once again I own nada! **

Alec untied his apron and hung it back on its hook, his eyes drooping. They hadn't been able to close until eleven because of a few obstinate students. Alec was getting tired of the "I can only write well when I'm in this place! I have a twenty page paper due tomorrow!" excuses. He couldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy towards them. It wasn't his fault that they had procrastinated, and they were seriously cutting into his sleeping time. It was past midnight before he and Clary had gotten all the machines cleaned and the dining area wiped down and swept. Clary however seemed full of energy.

"Come on Alec!" she pleaded as he slipped on his jacket. "Its just Pandemonium! It's teen night so there'll be no alcohol so you can't use that excuse!" Alec sighed, and glared half-heartedly at the energetic red head.

"I don't do clubs," he replied, shutting off all the lights.

"You've never been to a club," she snapped back, her mouth pursed in annoyance.

"I don't dance," was his instant reply.

"Have you seriously ever tried?" Clary cried in exasperation. "Alec, come on I'm begging you! It'll just be me and Simon. How crazy do you think we'll get?" she asked, hands on hips.

Clary followed him out the door and Alec pulled out his keys to lock up. "I'm really tired Clary," he said in a last ditched attempt to get out of going.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she replied curtly. "You can sleep in." She was merciless. Alec sighed and reluctantly faced his short friend.

"Fine," he said, giving up. Clary jumped up and down, smiling triumphantly.

"Don't look so glum, by the end of the night you'll be thanking me," she said, pulling him along to the corner to hail a cab. Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes. He seriously doubted anything good would come out of this.

(line break)

"Magnus you're killing my mood," Camille said coldly, taking a sip from her rum and coke. She knew the bartender and he kindly ignored the fact that she was underage. Magnus pretended to ignore her, burrowing into the booth he was currently occupying.

"You didn't tell me it was teen night," Magnus replied surly. Pandemonium only did teen night once a month. It was an open invitation for a bunch of wannabe pipsqueaks to act like they were grown up and "partying". There were only a handful of people here closer to him and Camille's age, and most of them were just preying on the younger girls.

"Oh dear, is she actually wearing glow sticks?" Camille asked, appalled at the sight of the girl who was dancing crazily in the middle of the floor. She had glow stick bracelets and necklaces by the dozens on her arms and ankles.

Magnus gave her a look that seemed to say "and you wonder why I'm not enjoying myself?"

"I forgot okay? I'm sorry," she said, shrugging. "Do you want me to get you something?" she asked, holding up her glass.

"No, I want to leave," he said glumly. Tonight had turned out to be a total bust.

"Okay fine, if you're going to be like that," Camille replied haughtily. "Let me finish my drink."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Magnus said, peeling himself away from the booth. Camille just shrugged and took another sip of her drink. Magnus didn't really have to use the restroom; he just wanted to walk around. He was tired of sitting there watching everyone else have a good time. Maybe he would get himself a drink. He skirted the mass of writhing bodies in the middle of the dance floor and made his way over to the bar.

He leaned against the black surface and ordered a Diet Coke. He had no desire to get drunk at this point, and settled for the carbonated beverage. He was about to go back to the booth when he spotted the best thing he'd seen all night. He was gorgeous. His shaggy black hair hung in his eyes and curled around his ears. He was dressed horribly, in a black t-shirt and ill-fitting jeans, yet somehow it worked for him. Magnus could clearly see his broad shoulders stretch the fabric of his shirt to the max, which only exemplified his muscular chest. Even those awful jeans hid a wonderful ass.

Magnus couldn't keep the smile off his face. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a waste after all.

(line break)

Alec was bored out of his mind. He'd spent the last thirty minutes leaning against a wall, watching Clary and Simon attempt to dance. Simon made Alec look like a good dancer in comparison. He had been bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet all night. Clary was little better, going through every 80's dance move she knew. Alec had already witnessed many cycles of the sprinkler and shopping cart.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and headed off to the bar. "Just a water please," he told the bartender.

"Sure I can't get you anything stronger?" said a sultry voice in his ear. Alec involuntarily shivered, pleasant tingles traveled down his spine. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous pair of eyes he'd ever seen. Alec struggled to keep his mouth closed, lest he start drooling. The man standing before him was the single most gorgeous guy he'd ever laid eyes on. His clothes hugged him like a second skin, accentuating his lean frame. His skin was like caramel, the deep vee of his shirt exposing his smooth chest. And yet it was his face that captivated Alec the most. He had the most striking combination of features that Alec had ever seen. He had the slanted eyes and high cheekbones of someone from Asian descent, and yet his eyes were so startling different. Even in the dim lighting Alec was ensnared by the green and golden swirls.

A lazy smirk was spreading on the man's face and Alec suddenly realized he had been blatantly admiring him. Alec could feel himself flush, and struggled to stammer out a reply.

"I'm fine with water," he managed to choke out. The man's smile widened as he leaned in closer to Alec. He froze, caught in the man's gaze.

"Then how about a dance?" he asked, his lips brushing against Alec's ear. Alec shivered again. That husky voice was doing untold things to his body. Normal Alec would have stuttered out an excuse or made a hasty retreat. Yet Alec _wanted_ to dance with him. He wanted to be closer to the man, to see if his skin tasted just as sweet as it looked. He found himself nodding absently, not fully aware of his own actions. The man smiled at him again and took his hand in his, leading him into the throng of bodies.

Alec felt like he was in a dream. He floated through the crowd to the very center of the dance floor. The man's hold on his hand the only thing anchoring him to reality. The man stopped and turned around, pulling Alec closer. His arms snaked around Alec's neck and Alec's hands rested on the man's slim hips. Normally Alec was horribly self-conscious, and yet something about the man before him seemed to melt his panic away. Alec felt totally at ease, more comfortable in his own skin than he ever did. The man started swaying his hips to the music, and Alec could only follow.

The cat like grin never left the man's face as they inched closer and closer together. Alec was counting down the inches until finally they were chest-to-chest, foreheads touching slightly. Alec felt like he was under a spell. He was in a place where he was no longer socially awkward and shy. He felt daring, even mischievous. He wanted to match the incredibly sexy man before him move for move. Alec tightened his grip on the man's hips, bringing him closer. The man unwrapped his arms from around Alec's neck. Alec panicked slightly. Did he do something wrong? Had he been too forward?

Alec needn't worry. The man grabbed Alec's hands and moved them down so they were cupping his ass. Alec couldn't help but laugh.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny," the man practically purred. The man was pressed back tightly to Alec, they're faces so close that they're lips were just a breath away. Alec could smell the spicy scent of his breath, and held back the urge to taste it as well.

"I was worried that_ I_ was being forward," he replied, smirking. The man tossed back his head laughing, exposes the delicate curve of his throat. The sight was enough to make Alec go weak at the knees.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, love," he said, his eyes crinkling when he smiled. "Too forward is not in my vocabulary." Alec blushed slightly at this, but smiled back nonetheless. As if to prove a point, the man slipped his leg between Alec's, bringing their lower bodies together. Alec's breath hitched at the contact, but he didn't pull away. It felt amazing being that physically close to someone. All he knew was that he wanted more. He grinded back against the man, creating even more friction between them.

Alec was breathing heavily, after just a few seconds. The man moaned at their repeated contact. Alec gave a small smile. It gave him a bit of confidence that he could reduce a guy who looked like _this_ down to a moaning mess. The man trailed his hands down Alec's chest, tracing the contours of his abs. They quickly found their way underneath Alec's shirt, tracing burning patterns on his skin.

Alec breathing grew even more labored. Het met the man's gaze and was instantly sucked in. They leaned closer together, each pulled in by the others gaze; when water started falling from the ceiling. Startled, they both looked up and saw the sprinklers gushing water. It only became evident that the fire alarm was going off once the music ended.

"Come on," the man said, his now drenched hair clinging to his face in long strands. Alec quickly followed him, their hands connecting them once more. The whole crowd was rushing towards the exit. Alec clutched the man's hand as the crush of bodies enveloped him. He could feel his fingers slipping, as they each were tugged apart by the crowd. He quickly lost the man in the crowd, unable to locate his glittery head of hair or cat like eyes. Before he even knew it, the crowd had pushed him out of the door, leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

**A/N: Don't know how I quite feel about this chap. It was awkward not being able to use Magnus's name, so I felt it was a bit repetitive. Anyway, you should tell me what you think! Reviews are love! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! So I'm back! This took a little longer than I hoped, but hey at least there wasn't like a month gap. Thanks for all the faves and reviews! ^.^ Also, if you haven't read The Heart of Light yet, get your asses over there and read it NOW. It's utterly fabulous, and definitely needs more love. **

**Once again, I own nothing! **

Magnus's gaze was full of blue. Everywhere he looked, he saw cobalt blue eyes staring back at him. Ever since last night he'd been haunted by those startling blue orbs. It had been like something out of his fantasies, only with a PG-13 rating. Everything was going perfectly, until some idiot tween decided it would be funny to pull the fire alarm. The crowd had pulled them apart and he had lost sight of the blue-eyed boy in the mass of bodies. He had been pushed into the alley outside Pandemonium, unable to reach the main street. By the time he had finally broken free of the crowd, there was no trace of the boy.

Magnus sighed despondently. Despite their heated meeting and practically dry humping on the dance floor, he did not even have a name to put with the angelic face that now haunted his every waking thought. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he stabbed himself in the finger.

"God damnit!" he shouted, sucking on his now bleeding appendage. Magnus always had the nasty habit of poking himself when he was censoring clothes, but this one really went in deep.

"Poke yourself again?" asked a bemused voice. Magnus turned and glared at his co-worker.

"More like stabbed," he said, waving the still bleeding finger in the air. Tessa wordlessly handed him a Band-Aid. "Wow, Tessa that was really thoughtful," Magnus said, in mock shock.

"Can't have you bleeding on the merchandise now can I?" she replied, returning to the register to ring a customer up. Magnus chuckled and got back to censoring the shirts that had just come in. Magnus had only been working at the small clothing boutique for two months, but he felt like he had been here for two years. He just felt so at home amongst the skinny jeans and tight tees. _Riot!_ was like Magnus's second home. It suited his style perfectly, a combination of an upscale Hot Topic and fine luxury clothes. Plus the employee discount he got definitely had added value. Though he had decided to go with a more practical route for his major, fashion was his one true love that he would never give up.

Magnus and Tessa were left alone in the store, as the last customer walked out the door. "That shirt has been selling like crazy," Tessa remarked, nodding her head towards the front window.

"That's because I dressed the mannequin," Magnus said, grinning smugly.

"Your ego never ceases to astound me," Tessa replied, smiling.

"What can I say my dear? I'm just too fabulous for words," he said, pecking her on top of the head as he went to size the shirts in. Next to Camille, Tessa was his next favorite person. Tessa was incredibly down to earth for her age. To describe Tessa in a word, she was sensible. She wasn't extravagantly pretty like Camille, but she had her own quiet beauty. Though Tessa had a quiet personality, she had a fierce sense of humor and deep loyalty to her friends. She and Magnus were instant friends the first day Magnus started training.

"So are you going to fill me in on the lucky guy who is preoccupying your thoughts?" Tessa asked, tucking her curly brown hair behind her ear.

Magnus whipped around and stared at her in surprise. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

Tessa leaned against the counter. "Magnus I can read you like an open book," she said, crossing her arms and staring at Magnus expectantly. "Spill."

Magnus sighed and hopped up on the counter beside her. How could he even begin to describe him? Magnus could see the black haired youth as clearly in his mind as if he were standing right in front of him. He could see those blue eyes as deep as the ocean glittering in the strobe lights. He could feel the coiled muscles in his arms and abs. Yet, what stuck with him the most was the man's distinctive scent; an intoxicating blend of coffee beans and the crisp smell of paper. Magnus immediately associated it with curling up with a good book. He smiled contently at the thought.

"He's perfect," he sighed, his chin in his hands. Tessa gave him a blank stare.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"He is," Magnus said. "Though he has a rather horrible sense of fashion," he admitted with a small grimace. However, his clothes were the farthest thing from Magnus's mind. He was imagining what lay beneath those baggy jeans and white t-shirt. He was snapped out of his day dreaming by Tessa's laughter.

"I can't believe it," Tessa said smiling broadly. "You are absolutely enamored with this guy."

Magnus was about to protest, when he realized it was useless to deny it from the smug look on Tessa's face.

"Okay, fine, I really like him, but that doesn't solve my problem," he replied sadly.

"What's the problem? You are the least shy person I know," Tessa stated simply.

"I don't know his name," Magnus explained. This seemed to give Tessa pause.

"That's a bit of a problem," she said finally.

"Ya think?" came Magnus's snarky reply.

Tessa looked up sharply as a customer entered the store. She motioned for Magnus to hop off the counter. She leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

"If you truly like this guy, you'll chase after him," she said, smiling encouragingly. Magnus was overwhelmed by a huge flood of gratitude. Tessa always managed to say the one thing that cheered him up.

"Thanks Tess," he said, giving her a tender smile. Tessa just winked back at him as she went forward to help the customer.

"Go get him, lover boy." Magnus fully intended to.

**A/N: So this was a bit short, but this is most likely going to be the length of each chapter from now on. And if any of you are wondering, I do work in retail and those stupid pokey sensors hurt like a bitch. Next chapter will be Alec! Not to be needy, but reviews are nice. Just saying. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm alive! And I haven't forgotten this story. I just kind of got swept up with Depths of the Heart. This sadly is pretty short, but I wanted to update, because otherwise it would have been forever. O.O Hope you all are still interested. *****puppy dog eyes***** **

**CC owns 'em! **

Alec lay on his bed staring at the cracks in his ceiling. He was currently counting the tiny rifts, trying to get his mind to slow down. He'd tried counting sheep, counting down from 100, and even going through his favorite authors alphabetically by last name. Yet nothing he tried could drive away the image of two piercing green and golden eyes. He was experiencing ghost sensations all over his body. Hot fingers ran over his stomach, tracing burning patterns. Heated breath ghosted past his neck, the spicy scent as clear and crisp in his mind as five hours ago. Tonight's earlier escapade was playing on constant replay in his mind, his mind unwilling to shut off, lest it all proved to be a dream.

Alec glanced at his alarm clock, the red numbers glowing eerily in the pre-dawn light. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night, his thoughts consumed with glittering spikes and a wicked smile. Alec couldn't help but smile to himself, an image of the man's head thrown back, laughing delightedly, playing through his mind. It was one of the most beautiful things that Alec had ever seen.

Alec groaned in frustration, rubbing the heel of his hand in his eyes. Why, just why, had he not asked for his name? Or even introduced himself? It was as if as soon as that sexy voice whispered in his ear he had lost all higher brain functions. Alec flushed thinking about how forward he had been. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret a single moment on the dance floor.

Alec tossed off his sheets, unable to lie in bed a second longer. He fingered through his shaggy hair absently, collapsing down at his desk; the metal back of his chair, freezing against his bare torso. He opened up his laptop, the white-blue glow casting stark shadows across his face. His fingertips rested lightly on the slightly raised ridges of the keyboard, waiting for inspiration to strike.

He had hoped that with the familiar device before him that he would be able to focus his thoughts. Starring dead ahead at the blank page, all Alec could see was gloriously tanned skin and swirling golden orbs. Alec rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to drive out the intoxicating images. It was hopeless; he couldn't get the man out of his head.

"To hell with it," he muttered, scooting his chair closer to his desk. If he couldn't stop thinking about the guy then he would utilize his new found crush to write. He began typing furiously, the strikes on the keys echoing hollowly in the empty apartment. Line after line appeared on the screen, quickly filling the previously blank page. Soon another page was full. And another. Time seemed to fly by, Alec not once looking up from his screen.

Alec came back to reality with a start. His arms hung limply by his sides. He was startled by the realization that his finger's actually hurt. He had never taken the threat of carpal tunnel seriously as a full time writer, but he was starting to believe it now. He cracked his knuckles, trying to relieve some of the tension coursing through his hands.

His eyes finally came to rest on the screen before him. His mouth dropped open in shock. No. It had to be a mistake. His eyes were tricking him. There at the bottom of the document were two numbers that had to be wrong. He couldn't have written 30 full pages in one sitting. His gaze flicked to the time at the top of his screen. Two hours had passed and Alec hadn't even noticed. The sun had already risen and was shining through his slatted curtains.

Alec scrolled to the beginning, suddenly eager to re-read what he had wrote. As strange as it sounded, he could only vaguely remember what he had written. It had just poured out of him, and it was all he could do to capture it on paper. His eyes flew across the lines, devouring the text as his eyes slowly widened in amazement. He had written that? The further he read, the more amazed he became. It was so different from his usual style. The grammar and structure were the same, but somehow his tone had drastically changed.

Alec sat back in his chair, having finished. It was good, he thought with amazement. Really good. Better than anything he had previously written. He hit save, and closed his laptop. Despite his shock, he was at least thankful that he didn't have to worry about his writing assignment for Monday. He had more than went over his page requirement. He moved about his apartment in a sort of haze. Making coffee, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and through it all this faint feeling of astonishment followed him.

He smiled to himself, knowing what had suddenly changed. Golden-green eyes filled with lust and laughter were smiling at him in his minds eye. It looked like he had finally found his muse.

**A/N: So I know, nothing really happened. But I am going somewhere with this. I promise. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I think this is probably the fastest update for this story I have ever managed. And it's long. REALLY long. Close to rivaling some of my longer ones for Depths of the Heart. What can I say…I got carried away? Inspiration struck? I have no idea. But I felt like I spend so much time on DoTH that this doesn't get enough love. So LOVE! And sharing the love would be great :P **

**CC owns them. **

Alec played with the hem of his shirt nervously, pulling threads out with a sharp tug. Herondale's icy blonde head was bent over his writing assignment. Her face was expressionless, no thoughts escaping her icy demeanor.

Alec began biting his bottom lip nervously, waiting for some indication from Herondale on what she thought. She "hm-ed" suddenly, tapping her pen against her desk in an erratic rhythm. She "hm-ed" again. Was "hm" good? Or was it a "this is the sorriest excuse of literature I've ever had the misfortune to read," type "hm"? Alec suddenly was overcome with the beginnings of a panic attack. She hates it, he thought. Its total shit. He never should have written it.

"I'm very impressed Alec," Herondale suddenly said, putting down the stack of papers on her desk. Alec's head snapped up, eyes wide in astonishment. "It's well written, has great imagery, and you actually put some emotion in it," she continued, a small smile gracing her lips. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up." She grabbed Alec's assignment and put it in her briefcase along with the rest of the classes. "I'll see you next week," she said, as she walked out the door.

Alec could only stand there in amazement. He broke into an earsplitting smile. He felt good, really good. Alec had always been confident in his abilities, but it was satisfactory to know that Herondale, the irrefutable queen of creative writing, was impressed with his work.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door. His phone buzzed as he was reaching the street. Izzy's name flashed across his screen.

"Hey Iz," he said by way of greeting. "What's up?"

"I need to crash at your place tonight," she said, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Why are you coming into the city?" Alec asked, already guessing the answer.

" Got invited to a party. Said I was visiting you, which of course I'll be doing as well," she said sweetly. She knew that Alec wouldn't refuse her.

"Yes Izzy, you may stay with me on one condition," he said, smirking to himself. He glanced both ways before crossing the street.

"What?" his sister asked, curiously.

"Do not touch my coffee maker. I had to buy another one after the last time you visited," he replied.

"That was a freak accident!" Izzy protested. "It must have been faulty! There is no way I could have melted it!"

"Ahuh, sure Iz," Alec said laughing. "When will you be in?"

"Well I have to go shopping for an outfit first, but after that do you want to meet me for dinner at Taki's?" she asked hopefully. Taki's was her favorite restaurant in all of New York City. If she had it her way, every time she visited she'd eat there for every meal.

"Sounds good," Alec said, re-adjusting his shoulder strap. He was just approaching his apartment. "Just text me when you're done and I'll meet up with you and then we can head to Taki's."

"Alright, see you in a few hours!" Izzy said, smacking her lips loudly in an imitation of a kiss. Alec snapped his phone shut, and entered his apartment. He threw his backpack on the floor and plopped down on his old beaten up couch.

Izzy coming into the city was the cherry on top of his day. Izzy might as well have been his twin. They were drastically different in personality, but she always knew what he was thinking and vice versa. Her visits, no matter how disastrous, always cheered him up. More importantly though, he sought her advice in all manners of his life. And the guy from this weekend definitely needed to be analyzed by his sister.

(line break)

Magnus had passed the weekend in a miserable work stupor. Well, not like working with Tessa was miserable, but he could just not be his normal vivacious self. He was so hung up on "mystery man" that he could barely focus on anything else. He'd become so useless that Tessa had him doing back stock most of the time.

"Magnus, I'm going on break," Tessa said, clocking out. "Try not to scare off customers," she said teasingly. Magnus stuck his tongue out at her retreating form. Today had already dragged on. He had classes all morning from eight a.m. and had come straight to work afterwards. If he had to sit in a lecture about trends in ads and commercials for the past ten years he was going to stab his eyes out. He wanted to be working on ad campaigns NOW, not learning about ancient ones that were so crappy he wondered how anyone was convinced to buy the products. Work was really his escape. It felt good to be surrounded by fashionable clothes and enough glitter and sparkles that even he was satisfied. He had just begun refolding a table when the door chimed, signaling someone had walked in.

Magnus looked up to find one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever laid eyes on. Her long raven hair hung down to her waist in thick waves, and contrasted against her porcelain skin. She was tall and lithe, but not unhealthily so. Her dark smoldering eyes immediately met his and she broke out into a smile.

"Hey!" she said by way of greeting, her whole face lighting up when she smiled. Magnus liked her immediately. Her eyes glanced around the store, scanning like a hawk does for a mouse. She was clearly on a mission.

"I take it you're looking for something special," Magnus said warmly. This was what he loved about his job. Connecting with people over fashion. No matter what they were looking for, or their personal style Magnus could always find something for them.

"Party," the girl stated simply, fingering a new blouse on a mannequin.

"Clubbing or elegant?" Magnus asked, trying to gage exactly what she was looking for.

"A bit of both," she replied. "I want sexy without looking like I'm trying too hard." Magnus laughed delightedly. He really liked this girl.

"Honey, you already have the sexy part down, you just need the right accessory to accentuate it," he said, motioning for her to follow him to the back of the store. He came to a halt by the dresses. He turned his eyes on the girl, following the contours of her body. She raised her eyebrows with an amused smile on her lips, like she was used to being checked out.

"Size two," Magnus declared, turning back around and plucking a dress off the rack and handing it to her.

She stared at the dress in her hand in awe. "That," she said "is extremely impressive." Magnus shrugged.

"After working in retail for so long you tend to know other people's sizes better than they do," he said. It really was true. Just by looking at someone's ass he could determine what size of jean they wore, from waist to inseam. He prided himself on that ability actually. Plus it allowed him a legitimate excuse to check out guy's asses. "Now go try it on," he said, shooing her off to the curtained off dressing room.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said, swooshing the curtain behind her. A minute later she emerged, the dress hugging her every curve. She turned in a circle, showing off every angle. The dress was a brilliant ruby red, sashed with black satin to accentuate her high waste. It hit right above mid-thigh, showing off her long legs.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. "Is it too much? I like the red, but I feel like my boobs are going to pop out." The dress was accentuating her already ample breasts more than acceptable. It pushed the dress from sexy to downright slutty. Magnus wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Cute, but not the one," he said officially dismissing this dress. He searched the racks quickly, flicking through the obvious choices. She needed something that was going to be a showstopper. Something unique that fit her personality. Magnus's eyes went wide. He quickly grabbed the dress and held it out for the girl to try on.

"This one," he said with authority. The girl looked at the dress skeptically. "Okay, I'm trusting you here," she said taking the dress from his hands. When she reemerged Magnus's leaned back with a satisfied smile. "Okay, you were right," she admitted. She did a 360 and smiled at him.

The dress was this amazing black little number with a 20's throw back. The top was sheer and the body of the dress slinked to just above her knees. Gold metallic strips hit just below her waist, bringing just the right amount of bling. It was classy and elegant, and incredibly sexy. The back was the best part though. An exaggerated eyelet drop exposed the length of her back, showing just the right amount of skin to excite the imagination.

Magnus nodded sagely. "That's the one."

"I love it," she squealed excitedly. "It is literally perfect. Plus I feel like I should be smoking clove cigarettes and sipping a gin and tonic," she said, playfully. She mimicked smoking a cigarette and blew the imaginary smoke in Magnus's face. Magnus could only smile. He truly loved making other's happy, even if it was as something as small as clothing. "You're amazing," she said. "I'd never have picked that out myself." Magnus laughed amusedly.

"Fashion's my life dear," he replied.

"Do I get to know the name of the amazing fashion guru?" she asked playfully.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he replied. She nodded eagerly.

"Magnus Bane."

"Isabel Lightwood," she replied, bowing towards him.

"Nice to have met you," Magnus said honestly. This girl had to be his favorite customer. She felt like an old friend, not someone he had just met. Isabel smiled widely at him and then went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. When she reemerged Magnus took the dress from her and led her to the counter.

"So where's this party at?" he asked as he began to ring her up.

"Pandemonium's hosting a private party," she said. "No invite, no go." Magnus's expression turned to that of a daydream.

"Love Pandemonium," he said blissfully, thinking of a certain blue-eyed boy. Isabel picked up on his look immediately. She smiled knowingly.

"Remembering past conquests?" she asked with a conspirators smile.

"More like remembering a potential conquest. I never even got the guys name," he lamented. He didn't know why he was suddenly divulging his personal life to a girl he had just met, but there was just something about Isabel Lightwood that made him feel that she was trustworthy.

"That is an absolute crime," she said, tisking. "Oh crap, forgot to text my brother," she said, whipping out her phone.

Magnus's eyebrows rose. "You have a brother?" he asked, clearly interested.

"Yep, he's a year older than me and lives in the city. I'm "visiting" him right now," she said using air quotes.

"Is he half as attractive as you are?" he asked, teasingly.

Isabel snapped her phone shut, text message sent, and looked back up to Magnus.

"Aside from his total lack of fashion and his nose is always in a book, he is very good looking," she said smiling fondly. "He just doesn't realize it."

Sounded charming, Magnus thought. From the look on Isabel's face he could tell that she and her brother were very close. Even though she had just said she was the younger sibling, there was this sense of protective-ness that she exuded. He had to admit; he was intrigued, though he had no proof whether the guy batted for the other team.

"He's actually coming to pick me up," she continued, smiling mischievously. "I think I should introduce you two." Magnus's eyebrows rose. Okay, maybe he was getting lucky. If his sister was any indication, then he had to be the epitome of tall dark and handsome. Maybe he would take his mind off of his persistent no-name crush.

"Well, well," he said, smirking. "Guess it's just my lucky day." Isabel's phone buzzed with an incoming text message. She flipped it open and gave Magnus a satisfactory smile.

"He's just about here," she said, leaning on the counter. "I think he'll like you," she said, grinning mischievously, like setting her brother up was the best of sports. Magnus snorted.

"Dear, _everyone_ likes me. The question is will I like him," he replied, letting his ego shine just a little. He knew he was attractive and flaunted it. Isabel rolled her eyes heavenward. Just then, the unmistakable chime of the door opening rang through the store.

"God Iz, it took me forever to find this place," Isabel's brother said, shaking the overgrown hair out of his face, revealing his blue eyes. Eyes that Magnus had been dreaming of for the past three days.

"No fucking way," was all he was able to manage.

**A/N: Soooo….like? I feel like I've been working on this non-stop for the past couple of days. And yes, btw, I can totally tell what jean size a person is just by looking at them. My friend can testify to that cuz I did it to her. Retail secrets, don't tell. :P Reviews are love! **

**P.S. I posted pics of Izzy's dress on my profile. Check it out. ^.^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so another very long chapter. I don't know what's up with me. I'm really inspired for this story all of a sudden? Who knows. Hope you like it! XD **

**CC owns them. **

Alec looked up sharply, startled by the sudden language, and his jaw dropped. No. It wasn't possible, he thought. The odds were probably a million to one. And yet, his eyes weren't deceiving him. Standing at the desk by his sister was the man who'd been haunting his dreams, with an equally dumbstruck look on his face.

He was just as gorgeous as he remembered. His slanted eyes outlined heavily with kohl, accentuated with bright eye shadow and glitter. His toned body was clad in skintight material, leaving nothing to the imagination. Just looking at him Alec was irrevocably turned on.

Izzy was staring at them both with a curious expression, her head swiveling back and forth between them. "Do you two know each other?" she asked incredulously.

The man suddenly snapped out of his astonishment and smiled rather bashfully. "Not exactly," he said, looking back at him, uncertainty radiating from him. Alec was taken aback. He couldn't believe that the amazingly confident and sexy guy he had met was actually nervous. Had the man been thinking about Alec, just as much as he had been thinking about him? The thought seemed ridiculous.

"Uh, hi," Alec stuttered out. What was he supposed to say? 'Hi, I've been having erotic fantasies about you since we dry-humped on the dance floor'? Ya, that would go over well.

The man was staring at him intently trying to gage his reaction. Alec blushed furiously, suddenly remembering the last time he was staring into those golden-green orbs. He had been about to get kissed. He unconsciously licked his lips thinking about it. The man's eyes filled with lust, not missing the motion, as he grinned wickedly.

Izzy's eyes widened, having clearly witnessed their little exchange. "Okay…well, uhm. Alec this is Magnus, Magnus this is my brother Alec," she said, trying to break the obvious sexual tension in the air. Magnus. The name sounded strange to his ears, and yet it suited him. Exotic and unusual just like the man.

"Alec," Magnus said, saying his name almost like a caress. "Nice to officially meet you," he practically purred. Alec turned a deeper shade of red. He had forgotten the full effect of Magnus's voice. His whole body ached to be at the attention of those talented hands once again.

"Nice to meet you too," was all he was able to say. His ability to form a rational sentence had dissipated. He gulped nervously. Man this was awkward. All he wanted to do was leap into Magnus's arms and continue what they had started. He looked over at his sister, a look of confusion on her pretty face. She snapped him out of his fantasy.

"Well, uhm, me and Izzy have to go," he said, regretting each word as it came out of his mouth. He didn't want to go. Not in the slightest bit. "Call me," he said, trying to give Magnus a reassuring smile and tell him he wasn't running away. Magnus raised an eyebrow giving him a look that said, _Aren't you forgetting something? _

"Oh shit," Alec muttered. He fumbled in his pockets for a piece of paper or a pen. Of course Magnus didn't have his number. Before he knew what was happening, Magnus had plucked his phone out of his back pocket. He entered in his number to Alec's contacts and slipped the phone back into place, his hand lingering on his ass. Magnus grinned at him, his golden eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Don't keep me waiting so long this time," he said teasingly. Alec smiled bashfully back. He opened the door for Izzy, and cast one last look back at Magnus. Magnus gave Alec a quick wink and he swore his heart stuttered in his chest. He would be calling him by the end of the night for sure. He shut the door and fell into step with his sister. Isabel lasted only a few feet before she caved.

"What the fuck was that about?"

(line break)

As soon as Alec was out the door Magnus squealed with delight. Normally such fan-girl behavior would be below him, but he was far too ecstatic to care.

When Tessa walked back in from her break she found Magnus jumping up and down excitedly. She paused in the doorway, taking Magnus's victory dance in with wide eyes.

"Uhm, did I miss something?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Tessa!" Magnus exclaimed running up to her. "It was him!"

"It was who?" Tessa asked, eyeing Magnus warily. She had never seen him like this before. He was acting like a twelve-year-old girl. A giddy, hyper-active girl with a crush at that.

"HIM!" Magnus stressed impatiently. "Mystery guy! He came in!" Magnus was practically beaming he was so happy. Tessa's jaw dropped.

"Blue-eyed hottie came here?" she asked incredulously. "Into a women's apparel store?" Magnus glared at her.

"His sister was in here looking for a dress," he said, with a hint of annoyance.

"God I was teasing," she said breaking out in a grin. "Please tell me you got a name this time."

Magnus broke into a huge grin. "His name is Alec," he said, smiling broadly. His eyes crinkled his smile was so huge. Tessa saw a spark in his eyes that had never been there before. It was like this Alec had awoken a whole other side to Magnus she had never seen before.

From what little Magnus had told her about his childhood, Tessa knew that Magnus had very unloving parents. As vicarious as Magnus was with his love life, Tessa could see beyond the front. As many people Magnus had dated, both men and women alike, none of them had lasted for more than a few weeks. Magnus always claimed that they were boring or needy, but Tessa knew better. Whenever a boyfriend or girlfriend grew too close or started asking personal questions, Magnus cut them loose. Magnus had opened up to her to a certain extent, but there was a big difference between her and one of his disposable lovers. With Tessa, Magnus didn't have a chance of getting his heart broken.

Looking at how truly happy Magnus was just talking about this guy, Tessa couldn't help but be hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, this Alec could break down Magnus's walls.

I'm happy for you Magnus," she said, smiling tenderly. "I really hope things work out for you." Magnus's eyebrows rose at her serious expression.

"Geeze Tess," he replied. "Why the serious face? We haven't even had our first date yet." He chuckled to himself, amused at her tone.

"I know," she said, turning away to start unloading some freight. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Alec was going to be different.

(line break)

Izzy was staring at him like he had grown a second head. She had been disturbingly quiet on the walk over to Taki's as Alec had relayed what happened the night he had met Magnus. Alec couldn't help but blush as his story came out. His actions seemed all the more ludicrous out loud. By the time he was done they were seated in their favorite booth with cracked vinyl seats, waiting for their food.

When Izzy finally spoke, Alec regretted every word he had just divulged.

"I'm so proud of you! I've been waiting for years for you to finally get your freak on!" she exclaimed exuberantly.

Alec looked around in panic, hoping nobody had overheard his sister.

"Izzy, shut it!" he hissed.

"My big brother finally grew up," she said proudly, wiping away fake tears.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Alec moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "I'm thrilled! Alec! You're little boy-toy is freaking hot!"

Alec cringed at her voice. "First of all, he is not my boy-toy," he said with annoyance. That was just degrading and rude. "Second of all, will you keep your voice down? I don't need the world to know the details of my love life." He instantly regretted the words as he said them. Izzy's eyes widened excitedly on the word _love_. "Izzy, don't even go there," Alec said, trying to back track his sister. "I literally just found out his name," he continued, trying to reason with her.

"But he's clearly been on your mind!" she protested. "And by the way Magnus was looking at you, he was clearly thinking of you just as much. For a second there I thought he was going to pounce on you and fuck you on the counter right there."

"ISABEL LIGHTWOOD!" Alec yelled in horror, his usually pale face going as red as a tomato. She did not just say that.

"What?" she asked defensively. Alec crossed his arms and hit the table with a thunk, burying his face so he wouldn't have to look at his sister. It wasn't so much as what Izzy had said, but the fact that she had nailed it on the head. Much to Alec's embarrassment, that was exactly what he had wanted Magnus to do in the shop. Alec had been the more sexually frustrated these past few days than in his entire life just because of those damned golden-green eyes. If Izzy picked up on those feelings he thought he might just die of mortification.

"Alec stop being such a prude," Izzy said, tapping him on the head. From the heavenly scent coming towards him, he guessed that their food had arrived. Alec lifted his head reluctantly and starred at his food, no longer able to deny the growling from his stomach.

"Stop pretending to me bad at me and just eat your burger," Izzy said, digging into her sweet potato fries. Alec cast her a halfhearted glare, but did as she said. Alec had barely taken a bite before Izzy began pestering him once again.

"So aren't you going to call him?" she asked between mouthfuls of fries.

"Of course I am," Alec replied. "But he's probably still at work."

"Like that would stop him from talking to you," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. She dunked her fries in a good helping of ranch, eating happily. Alec didn't know how she managed to talk so much while she ate. He had barely gotten a bite in and yet Izzy had almost all of her fries done. "Just promise me something?" Izzy suddenly said, her attention on him rather than her food.

"What?" Alec asked, stymied at his sister's sudden change.

"Don't shut down and withdrawal into your little shell," she said pleadingly. "I don't know how, but Magnus somehow miraculously got you to be spontaneous and have some fun. I just want you to be happy Alec," she said smiling sadly. "You don't have to be alone. Just take a chance on this guy, okay?"

Alec looked at his sister fondly. Izzy was really just trying to look out for him. As much as he tried to deny it, she was right. He did force himself to live in a shell. He was so terrified to put himself out there that he had created his own prison.

"I won't Iz," he said, thinking of those golden eyes yet again. "I won't."

(line break)

Alec stared at his phone, watching the minutes pass by. He probably wouldn't be off yet. Most shops didn't close until nine o'clock. Time passed antagonizing slow, with Alec alternating between pacing around his apartment and staring at his phone, trying to will time to go faster.

Izzy had already left him to go to the party at Pandemonium. He had to admit, his little sister was absolutely stunning in that dress. Magnus really did know his stuff, which should have come as no surprise at how impeccably he always dressed.

Alec looked at his phone again: 9:01. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! And yet he was suddenly nervous. What would he say? He wasn't exactly the best at conversation. Alec bit his knuckles, trying to calm down.

"Alec, you promised yourself you weren't going to do this," he said to himself. Others may have thought that trying to give yourself a pep talk was more than a little weird, but it Alec really didn't give a damn at this point. "Just call him." He snapped open his phone and hit the call button before he could change his mind.

_Ring_

Holy shit what was he going to say?

_Ring_

He should just hang up now before he made a complete fool out of himself.

"Hello?" said a sultry voice through the receiver.

"Uh, hi," Alec started lamely. "It's me. I mean Alec!" He smacked his forehead. _It's me._ Dear God what was wrong with him. Why would Magnus instantly know who it was?

He could hear a soft chuckle through the line. God, Magnus must think that he is some sort of lovesick puppy.

"I'm glad you called," Magnus said, the remnants of his laugh giving a lilt to his words. Alec's stomach did a flip. Really?

"Of course," he said. Alec's eyes widened. Had he said that out loud? "I've been starring at my phone for the past three hours waiting for it to ring," Magnus continued laughing once again. Listening to Magnus laugh seemed to relax him. Maybe this conversation wouldn't be such a train wreck after all.

"Funny, cuz I've been doing the same thing," Alec replied, smiling bashfully. Magnus was silent, but somehow Alec could just tell he was smiling.

"So I have classes tomorrow, but I don't have to work. Are you free?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"I have classes too, but I only have to work till seven," Alec replied. "Would you like to do something then?"

"Ya, sounds perfect," Magnus replied. "Where do you work?"

"Cup of Joe."

"Oh okay. I know where that is. I'll meet you there when you get off?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled broadly. "Sounds like a date."

**A/N: So likey? Reviews are love! The first "date" is next! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this is hands down the longest chapter I have ever written. This should make up for the ending. I'm sorry, I really meant to get farther but it was 8 pages long and 3000 words and I was going insane trying to write it all. Ask DisturbingEmily, I was bitching to her the whole time. So yes, please don't hate me. I'll get to the good stuff next chap promise. **

**I own nada. **

On a good day Magnus's marketing classes were dull. Today however, they were like the 7th ring of hell. He had filled up three pages of doodles by one o'clock. The sketches of dresses and outfits were doing nothing to distract him though. He'd been thinking about Alec all day. Those pretty baby blues had been haunting him wherever he went. He glanced at his phone again, trying to will time to move faster. He didn't think he was going to be able to wait till seven to talk to Alec again. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and stared at Alec's number. He glanced up at his professor, making sure that his eyes were firmly on the blackboard.

_Hey_, he texted. He hoped that he wasn't bothering Alec during a class.

**Hey : )** came Alec's reply a few seconds later. Magnus smiled, suddenly giddy.

_U in class? _

**Ya, but it's boring as hell**

_Haha, me 2_

**What class r u in?**

_Market trends of the 90's_

**Ouch**

_Ya, picked the worst major ever :P _

**Somehow I can't imagine u as a marketing major haha**

_Hey, behind this glittery leather-clad exterior is a man w a head 4 business :P _

**LOL**

_So what class r u in?_

**Brit lit**

_Fun?_

**Ya actually. I'm a bit of a book worm : )**

Magnus smiled delightedly. What a cutie. Alec was apparently a sexy nerd. He grinned deviously, suddenly wondering if Alec wore glasses.

_What's ur favorite book?_

**Lol unfair question I have 2 many : ) **

Magnus giggled. God he was just too adorable! Magnus didn't read much, and when he did it was Vogue, but he definitely appreciated the intellectual type. There was just something infinitely hot about a smart guy. He glanced up quickly, making sure his professor was still oblivious.

_Time is just moving 2 slow. Is it 7 yet? _

**Lol I wish : ) **

That small smiley face was doing untold things to Magnus's body. He felt an unexpected heat rush from his face and down to his chest. Was-was he blushing? He was more mortified that he had actually blushed than by what Alec had said. What as with him? Since when did he behave like a crush ridden school girl?

"Ahem," a voice suddenly cut through Magnus's inner debate. Magnus's head snapped up, startled. His professor was staring pointedly at him, his arms crossed across his chest.

_Oops g2g _

He snapped his phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket, resuming the pose of a model student. His professor huffed haughtily but turned back around to the blackboard.

Magnus couldn't help but smile. Risking the wrath of his professor had been well worth it.

(line break)

Alec stared at the pen in his hand in frustration. He'd been trying to learn how to twirl his pen around his finger. During high school, the speech and debate kids would do it constantly. It was like their own little secret ability that they mocked others with.

At the time Alec really could have cared less. Now, however, it was driving him nuts. He'd been trying to distract himself all day. He'd managed to half-way pay attention in all his morning classes, until that is, he received a text from one green eyed guy. Now Alec had been reduced to cheap pen tricks to try and keep sane.

Alec started when the pen was snatched from his hand. He looked up to find Simon Lewis glaring at him.

"Alec, you've been trying and failing to twirl that pen for an hour. It's driving me nuts!"

Alec rolled his eyes. He really didn't care what Simon thought right now. Simon went to school with Clary, but he was taking a college English course for credit. He just so happened to end up in the same class as Alec.

"By the way," Simon said, "you're doing it all wrong." He gave the pen an expert flick and caught it again in one clean motion. Simon smiled triumphantly at him, his grin pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

"Screw you," Alec muttered. The little bastard. How'd he do that so easily?

"Someone is a bit testy today." Simon tsked reproachfully, handing back his pen.

"I just want class to be over," Alec groaned, running a hand through his hair. He hated writing foundations. Granted it was a second level class, since he was able to skip the beginning one, but he was still highly overqualified to even be in it. Unfortunately for him though, a foundations English class was required for his generals. Alec silently cursed the college system. General studies were the biggest waste of time.

"Got a hot date tonight?" Simon grinned deviously. Alec stared at him with a mix of astonishment and horror.

"How did-"

"Clary told me," he stated simply.

"How did Clary know?" Alec demanded, his jaw clenching.

"Izzy came into Cup of Joe yesterday."

Alec groaned. He was going to kill his sister.

"Its that guy from Pandemonium, right?" Simon asked. Alec just stared at him. "God Alec, me and Clary aren't blind," Simon said blowing his brown hair out of his face. "We saw you two dancing. IF you can call it dancing," Simon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh God Simon, just stop," Alec moaned into his hands. He didn't think he could get any redder. Being teased by the most socially awkward guy he knew beside himself was not making his day go any better.

Simon patted him on the back. "Stop stressing dude. Everything will be fine." Simon smiled at him encouragingly.

Alec sure hoped he was right.

(line break)

Magnus was freaking out. His bed was piled high with discarded outfits and jewelry. He always chose his clothing with care. Every item was carefully selected to flow seamlessly with the entire ensemble. And yet with all his experience and expertise, Magnus didn't have a clue what to wear.

Magnus stared despondently at the remaining contents of his closet. He groaned in frustration. A soft knock interrupted his self-pity. Camille was leaning against his doorway, a bemused smile on her pretty face.

"I see you've destroyed your closet." She plopped onto his bed unceremoniously, moving aside a pile of boots. Magnus dragged his feet over to where Camille was sitting and joined her on the bed.

"I have nothing to wear," he bemoaned, tossing aside a shirt in disgust.

Camille snorted. "Dear, you have more clothes than any Hollywood starlet. How do you have nothing to wear?"

Magnus gave her a scathing look. "But nothing is _right_." Magnus threw himself back on his bed, sending clothes flying. "Its just I really want to impress him, but I don't want it to seem like I'm trying too hard. How do I say 'I'm a sexy beast' without saying I'm easy? Plus he's smart, so do I tone it down and go for something more suave? I just don't know what to do." He stared at the ceiling, lost in hopelessness.

He'd never been this torn up about a date before. Normally he would stroll in, head held high, ready to score. This time though it was different. Alec was different.

"You're shitting me," Camille deadpanned. Magnus tilted his head up to look at his friend. Camille fixed him with a hard stare. "You are Magnus fucking Bane," she said fiercely, her green eyes burning bright. "When you walk into that coffee shop Alec's going to be drooling over you no matter what you're wearing. So why are you freaking out?" Camille asked, looking at him like he was the biggest moron on the planet.

Magnus blew out a lungful of air. "You're right," he said running a hand through his spikes.

Camille leaned back, a satisfied smile on her face. "Now pick an outfit and go see your dream boy," she ordered.

Magnus grinned back at her, happy to comply. She was absolutely right. He was Magnus Bane for heavens sake. He jumped off the bed, and strode to his closet. He grabbed his silver splashed skinnies and one of his favorite shirts. He started stripping, not bothering with modesty. It was nothing Camille hadn't already seen. To top it off he threw on his leather jacket. The ensemble wasn't complete without his cobalt blue combat boots. Camille whistled appreciatively.

"Looking hot stud muffin," she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Magnus gave her a coy look. "That poor barista isn't gonna know what hit him."

"That's the idea, love," Magnus replied grinning deviously.

(line break)

Vente ice caramel macchiato. Skinny vanilla latte double shot, hold the whipped cream. A spiced chai steaming hot. After awhile everything just blurred together. Order after order went by and yet time seemed to move backwards. The hands of the clock seemed at standstill. Could time move any slower?

"Alec," Clary said, her curly red hair suddenly popping into view. "Starring at the clock isn't going to make time go faster." She fixed him with her bright green eyes. "Besides I'm sure you and Magnus will have all the fun you want tonight after you get off work."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. "Its disturbing how much you know about my personal life," he said, narrowing his eyes at the red head.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, you totally owe me."

"I owe you?" Alec asked incredulously.

Clary nodded fiercely. "Exactly. Who didn't want to go to Pandemonium? What amazing friend insisted you stop being a stick in the mud? And oh ya, didn't you meet the sexiest man alive there?" Clary was giving him the biggest "I told you so" look ever.

Alec sighed, but smiled. "Thank you Clary," he said, trying not to laugh.

Clary smiled triumphantly, her smugness oozing off of her. The door dinged and Clary's eyes widened.

"What?" Alec asked, turning around and stopped dead. "Oh."

Magnus shook his hair out of his face, his eyes glinting as they met his own. A smile broke on his face as he approached the counter.

"Hey," he said grinning broadly, his already slanted eyes crinkling as he stared at Alec.

Alec gulped. If it was possible, Magnus looked even more delicious than the last time they'd bumped into each other. Beneath his worn leather jacket he wore a tight purple tee that hugged his chest. And yet Alec's eyes were drawn to the bare strip of tan skin that his shirt failed to cover. His eyes lingered a bit too long before they flicked back up to Magnus's face. By the smirk on Magnus's face, he knew exactly where Alec had been looking.

Alec's gaze flicked to the clock once again. "I'm off in twenty minutes," he said, trying not to sound whiny. He wanted it to be seven, NOW.

Magnus smiled, totally at ease. "It's okay. I was actually wondering if I could get a coffee," he said, his eyes laughing. Alec couldn't help but smile.

"What would you like?" Magnus seemed to ponder for a minute. "Hmm, I think I'll go with a raspberry white mocha."

"Coming right up," Alec said, as he began to tap the coffee grounds. Magnus began to pull a few bills from his wallet. "Nope," Alec said, shaking his head at him. Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "On the house." Clary was struggling to keep from laughing, her small shoulders shaking. Alec resisted the urge to kick her petite little ass.

Magnus's grinned. "What a gentleman." Clary snorted, none too lady-like. Alec glared daggers at her, silently willing her to just shut up. Clary raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm just gonna go clean off some tables," Clary said. "Over there." She bolted from behind the counter, leaving Alec and Magnus in relative privacy. Magnus was staring after Clary, pursing his lips.

"She seems…incredibly nosy," he commented.

"You have no idea," Alec muttered shaking his head. "Otherwise she's cool." Alec slid Magnus's drink across the counter, complete with whip cream and chocolate covered coffee bean on top. Magnus wrapped his long fingered hands around the cup, his black fingerless gloves standing out starkly against the white cup.

"Know what my favorite part of drinking coffee is?" Magnus asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Alec took the bait. "What?" Magnus didn't answer him, he just leaned over his cup and sucked the whipped cream and coffee bean off the top. He licked away the lingering bits of cream from his lips, closing his eyes. "Yum," he said. Alec could only stare. Holy shit, what had he gotten himself into? Alec shifted nervously, trying not to show just how aroused he had become with that small move.

Alec struggled to come up with something to say. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd say something truly mortifying after that little display. Alec was saved when another person walked through the door. Magnus moved out of the way, giving Alec one last smile before sauntering over to a booth in the corner to wait for him.

Alec couldn't help but feel relieved as he took the other customers order. Magnus left him completely flustered. Whatever personality shift he had undergone at Pandemonium was gone. Back was the shy, reserved, panic attack prone guy he truly was. Magnus was just so smooth and self-assured. Alec was just awkward. How was Magnus even interested in him? Once he figured out that Alec was not the flirtatious guy from the club, he'd ditch him.

Alec breathed deeply, trying to dispel his fears. He was doing it again, doubting himself. He had promised to not do this anymore. It was why he'd never dated before. Hell, why he'd never had the courage to ask a guy out. No more, he had promised himself. And he'd be damned if he was going to succumb now.

He handed the girl her completed Frappuccino. Just then Clary's annoying head of curls came into view yet again. "Holy crap, he is so HOT!" she said excitedly. "I didn't really get that good of a look at him at Pandemonium, but damn he is fiiine." Alec's brows furrowed.

"Clary, stop it. You're not black." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, but seriously Alec. You have one hottie on your hands," she said, smiling proudly at him. Alec couldn't help but smile, as he glanced over at Magnus. He sure did.

(line break)

Magnus sipped at his coffee, content to just sit back and watch Alec work. One thing was for sure, Alec certainly knew his stuff. This was the best raspberry white mocha's he'd ever had. It may have had to do with the fact that Alec had made it. Maybe.

He felt just a tad guilty about licking off the whipped cream like that. Thinking back though, Alec's eyes had glazed over with a pure look of lust. On second thought, maybe he wasn't sorry.

Alec and the red head continued to take orders. For a weekday at nearly seven o'clock they were surprisingly consistent. Then again, New Yorker's needed their caffeine no matter how late, and from what he could tell this place was pretty popular. Lots of students from NYC littered the tables and booths. Cup of Joe was very homey and relaxing; nothing like the corporate atmosphere of the hundreds of Starbucks that clogged New York's street corners. It was a pretty nice place to work.

Magnus definitely didn't mind watching Alec work. He seemed to be in a groove, tapping out coffee grounds for one order, then steaming milk for the next, all without missing a beat. He grabbed a bottle of caramel, tossed it and caught it all in one smooth move, topping off the drink. As Magnus continued to watch he grew more and more enraptured. Who knew making coffee was so sexy?

Alec's gaze suddenly met his, catching Magnus blatantly staring at him. Magnus smiled guiltily, still not breaking eye contact. Alec's cheeks went a delicious pink before he broke their connection to take an order. Maybe it had just been really dark in Pandemonium, but he found it highly ironic that Alec had not blushed while they had been grinding on the floor, but a little ogling had turned him as red as a tomato. It just reaffirmed Magnus's opinion that Alec was beyond adorable.

As the minutes passed, Alec continued to glance over at Magnus, each time blushing just a little bit. It was like he was trying to look at Magnus without being caught, but Magnus was having none of that. At long last it was two minutes till seven. Alec's gaze kept flicking from the clock back to him. He looked like a caged bird, ready to escape.

"Oh my God Alec," the red head said exasperatedly. "Just go already! Your antsy behavior is driving me nuts." Alec didn't need to be told twice. He tore off his apron and practically sprinted into the back room. He emerged just seconds later, swinging his jacket over his shoulders. Magnus silently praised the girl. He stood up eagerly, dumping his long empty cup into the trash.

"Hi," Alec said almost shyly. His shoulders were scrunched up towards his neck, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He was clearly nervous, and if Magnus was being completely honest with himself, so was he. For the first time in his life he couldn't think of some witty remark.

"Hi," he said back smiling abashedly. The moment was just so awkward that they both started laughing. Alec's already startling blue eyes truly lit up when he smiled. He was smiling crookedly, revealing a set of dimples. God how Magnus loved dimples. And blue eyes. And black hair.

"So," Magnus drawled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Alec replied, running a hand through his hair. "Do you just want to start walking?"

Magnus laughed. "Sure, we'll just see where fate takes us."

**A/N: Reviers are love! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So this took a bit longer than I intended, but oh well. You guy still love me right? Lol. Just a heads up, I probably won't update this as soon for next chap. I've been horribly neglecting Depths of the Heart because I've just been writing a shit ton for this, and I feel guilty and people are starting to yell at me in reviews so ya…gotta balance the two. **

**CC owns them. I just provide the fluff. **

As the door closed behind them, Alec could just make out Clary giving him a huge thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Her enthusiasm did nothing to quall the ball of nerves he had become. He was alone with Magnus. Well, alone as one could get on the streets of New York.

Even in the dim lighting cast from the streetlights, Magnus looked stunning. One of the things he loved most about New York was how the sidewalk sparkled at night. It was like something out of a fairytale. Magnus, however, put the sidewalk to shame. The way his skin shimmered against his jet-black spikes captivated Alec. He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch Magnus's skin.

Magnus suddenly fixed him with his uncanny eyes, catching Alec blatantly admiring him. Alec ducked his head in embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Magnus grin. "So how long have you worked at Cup of Joe?" Magnus asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Uhm, since school started, so about three months," Alec replied.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked, genuinely curious. Alec felt himself relax a bit. Talking to Magnus was easier than he thought.

"Ya, a lot actually," he said smiling. "My boss is really great and my other co-workers are all okay. Plus I pretty much get an endless supply of free coffee."

"Jealous," Magnus said. "I spend way too much money on Starbucks."

"You do realize that making your own coffee is cheaper right? Plus it tastes significantly better than the shit they serve at Starbucks," Alec replied grinning. Magnus's head tilted back as he laughed. Alec's eye couldn't help but be drawn to the delicate arch of his neck. How could someone be this physically beautiful? He was saved from embarrassing himself when Magnus suddenly fixed him with his gaze once again.

"What can I say, I'm lazy," he said shrugging. "And aren't you supposed to convince me to spend my money on fancy coffee?" Magnus asked, smirking.

Alec smiled guiltily. "I drink my coffee black," he admitted. Magnus stared at him in shock.

"You're kidding me," Magnus said flabbergasted. Alec felt himself blush again.

"Nope. The wildest I get is a vanilla chai," he said, smiling abashedly. Magnus shook his head.

"A barista who doesn't like a latte. What has the world come to?" he said teasingly. Alec could only smile shyly.

"So you like coffee," Alec started, trying to steer the conversation away from himself. He found he knew very little about Magnus. It was something he'd have to remedy. "And you work at a clothing store. Isn't working retail hell?"

Magnus chuckled darkly. "Clothing is awesome, customers on the other hand, suck. It's okay though; it's not that bad. I'm surrounded by cute clothing all the time. Not like I can complain," he said smiling happily.

"So you like clothes," Alec said lamely.

Magnus burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "That is an understatement, darling."

Alec blushed at the endearment.

"Fashion is sort of my life," Magnus continued. "I've been sewing since I was ten." Alec's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't even stitch a seam. He couldn't imagine sewing an entire outfit.

"Wow," was all he could say. Then a thought struck him. "If you love fashion so much, why are you going into marketing?"

Magnus's carefree attitude suddenly dimmed. He shrugged non-committedly. "Being practical I guess," he said. Alec frowned slightly. He suspected there was more the story, but he didn't press Magnus further.

"So I take it Pandemonium isn't your usual scene," Magnus said, changing the subject. He was smiling at Alec crookedly, clearly teasing.

Alec chuckled half-heartedly. "Eh no. The girl I work with, Clary, kinda dragged me there," Alec admitted. "I had never actually been to a club before." Magnus's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"You've never been to a club?" Alec shook his head. "But you've been to a dance or party right?" Again Alec shook his head suddenly embarrassed.

"I never went to dances, because well, I couldn't go with someone I really wanted," he replied. Magnus nodded understandably. When you were constantly worried about being a social pariah, school dances were at the very bottom on the list of fun activities. "And I've never been much of a partier. Constantly watching out for Izzy and my brother Jace doesn't allow for much social interaction."

Magnus was still looking at him with a shocked expression. "So you've never danced before?"

"Uh, no, not really." Was this bad? Did this make him un-datable or something?

Magnus expression of shock turned into that of wonderment. He grinned wickedly at him. "What?" Alec asked, worried he'd done something wrong.

"For someone who has never danced, you sure know how to move," he said, his eyes glinting dangerously. Alec felt himself blush under Magnus's gaze. He could feel Magnus's eyes devour down his body, and he liked it. A lot.

"Maybe I just had a good teacher," he ventured, smiling slightly. He desperately wished he had more practice in flirting. He must not have been a complete disaster because Magnus came to a halt, staring at him with hooded eyes, his eyes once again roving over him.

"I think you just have a natural talent," he mused. Magnus reached out, tracing a path along Alec's jaw as he tilted his chin up. Alec sighed into the touch, his eyelids slipping shut in pleasure. Just that little bit of skin contact had started a swelling heat to course throughout his body. Was Magnus going to kiss him? He wanted Magnus to kiss him.

Magnus's hand suddenly left his chin and he felt his thin fingers sliding through his hair. Alec's eyes snapped open trying not to show his disappointment. Magnus was looking at him affectionately, but didn't close the distance between them.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?" Magnus stated, like he was thinking out aloud. Alec's eyes widened in shock. He'd expected some sort of slight or cold remark, because if Alec really was honest with himself, he couldn't imagine why Magnus was even here. Magnus was on the level of model pretty, and well, he was just himself. The last thing he expected coming from Magnus was a compliment on his looks.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Magnus asked, smiling sweetly. He tucked one of Alec's many stray strands behind his ear.

Alec struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Well, uhm-its just," he started lamely. He had to be as red as a tomato by now.

Magnus's eyes widened as it became clear just how lost Alec really was. "Has anyone ever told you you were attractive?" he asked, voicing what was so clearly throwing Alec. Alec shook his head. Magnus's eyes went larger in disbelief. "Have you ever been in a relationship?" Alec ducked his head in embarrassment.

Once again Magnus completely surprised him. Instead of scoffing and pulling away, he drew closer. He tilted Alec's chin up so he was staring into his eyes. "Then it was their loss," he said smiling ruefully. Alec didn't know what to say. "You better get used to the compliments dear," Magnus said, suddenly grabbing his hands. "Cuz I'm going to be dishing them out all night," Magnus dragged Alec after him, once again walking down the street.

(line break)

They had been wandering around aimlessly for the past hour, simply talking. Most of the time it was just aimless chatter, but Magnus felt like he had learned a lot about Alec in the short amount of time. In such a short amount of time, Magnus felt like he'd known Alec for years. Ever since he had grabbed Alec's hand, he hadn't let go. He'd been sure that Alec would have pulled away by now, but he hadn't. Alec's warm hand was still clasped in his own, swinging between them. Magnus couldn't help but grin delightedly at the sight. He was holding hands with Alec. He was holding. Hands. With. Alec. He was giddy. The night had gone better than he had ever anticipated. Alec was better than he had imagined. He was funny and incredibly smart. The way he blushed whenever he was complimented was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Magnus never had a problem with being social; hell, he was a bona-fide Chatty Kathy. With Alec though, he felt like it wasn't just shallow conversation. It was like he was talking to Camille, except of course he didn't want to fuck Camille.

Alec was laughing, his dimples making an appearance again. Magnus didn't even know why Alec was laughing. Had he said something witty? It didn't really matter though. Alec was happy and that made Magnus happy.

Alec was biting his bottom lip, like he did when he was nervous. It was funny how he had already picked up on Alec's little ticks and nuances.

"Uhm," Alec started, smiling nervously. "This is my building." Magnus looked up in surprise. They were standing in front of a non-descript building that was four stories high. "Would you like to come up?" Magnus's eyes snapped back to Alec's baby blues. Alec's expression was nervous, but hopeful.

"Of course," he replied, smiling eagerly. Alec's grin mirrored his own. This time Alec was the one to lead, pulling Magnus's hand. Alec pulled out his keys, unlocking the door to his building. Magnus's eyes roved the small foyer as he followed Alec inside. The building had to be from the 30's. The tile work looked to be all original, as well as the iron hand rail that led up the stairs. It was a little worn down, but it had excellent character. Magnus had always loved old architecture. He started to follow Alec up the stairs when he took a big whiff of something very out of place. Alec looked at him questioningly, wondering why he had suddenly stopped.

"Do I smell pot?" he asked, brow raised. Alec looked embarrassed.

"Uh, ya," he replied, smiling apologetically. "I have some interesting neighbors." Magnus couldn't help but chuckle, motioning for Alec to lead on. Alec led him all the way to the top. Alec paused at his door, once again looking at Magnus, his mouth twisting up in a smile. God, could he get any more adorable?

"It isn't much," Alec said smiling. "But its mine." He opened the door widely, allowing Magnus to step through first. Magnus stared wide-eyed at the apartment before him. The living room alone was bigger than the cheap that Magnus and Camille shared. The kitchen wasn't too extravagant; the fridge and small breakfast counter dominating the space. But the thing that struck Magnus was the sheer amount of books. They were everywhere. At one time, it seemed like they had been contained by the three bookshelves lining the far wall. Now, however, they had disgorged their contents all over the apartment. Side tables were made of precariously stacked piles. Behind the couch, by the windows, on the counter were books.

"' A bit of a bookworm'?" Magnus asked, eyebrow raised.

Alec had the dignity to look abashed. "Okay, I'm a huge bookworm," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry it's such a mess."

Magnus could tell that Alec was already regretting inviting him in. "No, its fine," Magnus replied grinning. "My place is just as bad, and I have a room-mate."

"Ya, well, I don't so I don't really have an excuse," he said, still rather embarrassed. "I promise I'm not a slob. I just ran out of room."

Magnus waved him off. "Really, don't worry about it. Its really quite cozy." Magnus trailed a finger over the spines, tracing the titles. He recognized a few, but the vast majority he had never heard of.

"Have you read them all," Magnus asked curiously.

"God no," Alec said, coming to stand by him. "Maybe about half." Magnus was still impressed. "These are the accumulation of 19 years of obsessive reading," Alec said, jokingly, gesturing around the room.

"I can just imagine you in diapers, quoting Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_," Magnus said smirking.

Alec bumped shoulders with him. "Ha ha," he said, trying to sound reproachful, but his smile gave him away. Magnus could feel the heat radiating off Alec, they were standing so close, a mere inch apart.

"So is Isabelle still here?" Magnus asked, suddenly very far from being playful.

"No," Alec replied. "She left this morning."

"Good," Magnus said, closing the distance between them. Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's softly at first, but the touch turned more urgent as Alec kissed him back. A few gloriously long moments passed before they had to pull away for air. Magnus pulled away slowly, taking in Alec's flushed state and erratic breathing. He soon realized that he was breathing just as heavily. Alec's eyes opened slowly, a sudden spark making his already dazzling eyes sparkle.

"I've been waiting to do that since Pandemonium," Magnus said huskily.

Alec grinned. "So have I," he replied, those adorable dimples appearing once again.

"I think we should do it again."

"Definitely," Alec said, pulling Magnus in for another kiss. Magnus put everything he had into that kiss. He ran his tongue along the line of Alec's lips, slipping inside as Alec gasped. He tasted amazing. Alec tasted just like coffee. Strong and potent, so much so that Magnus was enraptured by the taste. Alec appeared to be a bit lost as to what to do exactly, but it wasn't too long before he just went with him, tangling eagerly with Magnus's own tongue.

Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's teeth, eliciting a groan from the blue-eyed boy. Magnus didn't stop, his fingers twisting into the base of Alec's hair to pull him closer still. Magnus felt Alec's hesitant fingers explore the bare skin of his stomach. Magnus couldn't control the moan he let out as Alec's burning fingers ran across his flat stomach. Magnus couldn't help but marvel at Alec's intuitiveness. He had been right; Alec was a natural. So intuitive in fact that he was having trouble not throwing Alec onto the couch and taking him right there. Alec's hands were growing more daring, rising towards Magnus's chest. His fingers grazed over Magnus's already hard nipples, eliciting another gasp from him.

It killed Magnus to do it, but he grabbed Alec's hands, moving them back down. Alec pulled away sharply, his eyes filled with confusion and anxiety. Magnus hurried to assure him.

"If we keep this up, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to restrain myself," he said between pants. He was incredibly riled up. Alec truly didn't understand what he was doing to him. Or if he did, he didn't want to stop. Stopping was the last thing that Magnus wanted to do, but he knew that if they continued on to where they were inevitably headed, Alec would regret it.

Alec's eyes filled with understanding and nodded quickly. "I think your right," he said, blushing brightly. Magnus nearly swooned all over again. It was such an adorable combination. He was amazed that such a seemingly shy young man could go from blushing bride to fevered lover so quickly.

They smiled at each other, not quite sure what to say. Magnus's eyes couldn't help but rest again on Alec's lips. They were red and swollen, and yet all the more beautiful because of it. Their first kiss had been a bit sloppy and inexperienced, but Magnus wouldn't trade it for anything. It was new and it was theirs. And he couldn't wait to do it again.

"Uhm, so I'll see you soon?" Magnus asked, grinning hopefully. Alec was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ya," he said, rather breathlessly. Alec walked him out, pausing in the doorway. Suddenly they were entwined once again, lips colliding. The kiss left them both breathless, but Magnus pulled away reluctantly.

"Night," Alec said, his eyes following Magnus as he started towards the stars.

"Night," Magnus replied, looking back one last time, incapable of keeping the ridiculous grin off his face. As he descended down the stairs and Alec dropped from sight, he couldn't help but think there was no way in hell he was going to get a wink of sleep that night.

**A/N: Another long one right? Proud of myself. Reviews are love! ^.^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I wrote about half of this while I was sick, half awake on my futon. It wasn't a fun weekend. And I skipped my morning class today, but I feel much better. *****knocks on wood* So this is shorter than I would have liked and it was kind of a shitty ending spot, but I felt obligated to post SOMETHING. So here ya go. **

**CC owns 'em**

Alec rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to dislodge the sleepers in the deep creases and corners of his eyes. He'd barely gotten an hour of sleep last night. After that mind blowing good night kiss, he had tossed and turned for hours until he finally had just given up. He found sanctuary in his laptop, once again using his Magnus induced high to churn out an ungodly amount of pages for Herondale. He didn't know what it was about Magnus, but something about him sparked a creative streak in Alec. When Magnus was on his mind, all he had to do was put fingers to keypad and words just flowed. Even now, just reflecting on last night, Alec got the urge to write.

Alec grinned to himself. Maybe Magnus was his own personal muse, he thought fondly. He felt oddly possessive at the thought, like he and Magnus were already an entity unto themselves. Were they dating now? Did one date constitute a relationship? He ran a hand through his hair, further tousling his already unruly hair. He shouldn't overanalyze it right? He'd just drive himself crazy.

He leaned back in his desk, cracking his back. It was time for his least favorite class of the day; academic writing and composition. He inwardly groaned. He sipped at his thermos of piping hot caffeine. He was on his sixth cup of coffee, though the strong aroma no longer had an effect on him.

"You look like shit man," Simon said, jarring Alec from his thoughts. Simon plopped down in the desk beside him. Alec glared half-heartedly at the overly cheerful face beside him. He could tell before Simon even opened his mouth that he was going to be nosy. Alec continued to glare, but Simon's demeanor didn't change, much to Alec's chagrin. "Have a busy night?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Alec groaned.

"Simon, please don't. Izzy has been grilling me all morning," Alec lamented. He wasn't exaggerating either. Izzy had texted him at seven a.m. this morning, an ungodly hour even for her, asking for the "steamy details" as she put it. He loved his sister, but sometimes she overdid it on being supportive of his love life. He about died of embarrassment when she asked him how big Magnus was and if he took it like a man.

"Oh come on," Simon said. "I don't have a love life. I have to live vicariously through yours." Alec stared at Simon, eyebrow raised.

"Simon, I'm gay," he said slowly.

"So? We're both guys. I can relate," he said, shrugging, still smiling warmly. Alec shook his head. Simon could be so weird sometimes.

"It was fine. We mostly just walked around and talked. It was nice," he relented, a small smile spreading across his face. He knew he was going to have to give Simon something to chew on or he'd be bugging him for the rest of class.

"Ahuh," Simon said, a shit eating grin on his face. "'_Mostly_' you say." Alec thanked whatever deity out there that their professor was giving them a workday. Since Alec already had his paper done, he had nothing to work on, and Starkweather wouldn't have a reason to berate them for talking.

"And I invited him up to my apartment," he said trying to be nonchalant, blushing slightly at the memory. Alec grew alarmed however, when he saw the huge grin spreading on Simon's be-spectacled face. "Nothing happened!" he exclaimed, rushing to stop the inevitable conclusion of his statement.

"You are a horrible liar," Simon tsked, shaking his head. "You used protection right?"

"We did not have sex!" Alec exclaimed rather loudly, drawing the attention of several of his classmates. He blushed furiously, ducking his head down. Simon was laughing uproaringly, tears springing from his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," he said, cleaning off his glasses. Alec had to resist the urge to snap Simon's glasses in half in retribution. "But come on, things got a little heated, right?"

Alec crossed his arms against his chest, no longer feeling like sharing. If people were just going to keep assuming that he leapt into bed with anyone willing then they didn't deserve to know anything. "None of your business," Alec said gruffly.

"Ha! Knew it," Simon said triumphantly. Alec groaned. Why had he even told Simon anything? Just then his phone buzzed with an incoming text message. He slid the unlock button on his iPhone and smiled.

"It's Magnus isn't it?" Simon stated, a knowing look on his face. Alec didn't even have the desire to glare at him.

**Hey blue eyes : )**

Alec felt himself blush at the compliment. It was just a statement really. He did have blue eyes. But coming from Magnus it felt like it was something special.

_Hey_ : )

**Still in class? **

_Unfortunately :/ it's my least favorite class of the day_

**Well at least you're almost done, right? ^.^ **

_Haha ya. I guess it's more bearable if I'm talking to you too : ) _

***Blushes***** **

Alec couldn't help but scoff. He seriously doubted a man like Magnus ever blushed. Even with that thought in mind, Alec couldn't help but smile. Maybe this whole flirting thing wasn't as hard as he had thought.

**Soooo, what are you doing tonight? : D **

Alec's heart sped up. Was Magnus asking him out again? Already? They had just seen each other last night.

_Nothing…I don't have to work : ) What did you have in mind? _

**Dinner? Have you ever been to Taki's? **

Alec grinned delightedly.

_I love Taki's :D _

He couldn't believe the coincidence. Their whole relationship thus far had been purely chance. Meeting at Pandemonium, somewhere he'd never go normally, and then Magnus just so happens to work at the clothing boutique that Izzy decides to shop in. It all just seemed so surreal. And now they both liked Taki's. If Alec had been the fanciful type he would say it was fate. As it was, he was just thrilled to find something else they had in common.

**Great! So I'll meet you at your apartment and then we can walk over? **

_Sounds great : ) _

**Cya then! **

Alec grinned delightedly. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

"Oh my god, you two are sickeningly sweet," Simon said, reading over Alec's shoulder. Alec jerked his phone out of sight.

"Shut up," Alec replied defensively, his cheeks turning pink.

"Is he going to buy you flowers and win you a teddy bear?" Simon asked, batting his eyelashes.

"You are such an ass," Alec grumbled, glaring at him "It's not my fault you're single. He's my first boyfriend, okay? Let me be gooey eyed for once." Alec's heart thumped harder on the word boyfriend. He had a boyfriend, he thought in wonder.

Simon chuckled lightly. "I'm just giving you hell," he said slapping Alec on the back. Alec had never understood the gesture. The awkward pat that guys always gave each other once they got into taboo topics like feelings. "I'm happy for you, really," he said, giving Alec a goofy grin.

"Well, thanks I guess," Alec replied, feeling a bit awkward about the whole exchange. He really didn't like talking to Simon. The only reason he put up with him was because he was good friends with Clary.

"Just remember the three date rule," Simon said solemnly. Alec looked at him quizzically, wondering what the hell Simon was talking about. "No sex until the third date," he elaborated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alec clenched his jaw, trying to maintain even breathing. The next person to mention sex and Magnus in the same sentence was going to get a fist in the face. As it were, class ended, and Simon was saved from a pair of broken glasses.

(line break)

Camille walked into their apartment, dropping her bag at the foot of the couch. Her bright green eyes looked down at Magnus in confusion, her pale eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around their small living room. Piles of fabric lay strewn around the furniture. A muslin template and half- finished sketches were piled on the coffee table.

"Making you a dress," Magnus replied, head bent over a heap of fabric in his lap.

Camille glanced about the chaos again. "Uhm, why?" she asked.

"Felt like it," Magnus said, suddenly standing up, shaking the fabric out. He fit it over his mannequin, smoothing out the creases. He looked over at Camille for approval.

"It looks like your fabric closet exploded," she pointed out, gesturing to the hallway closet as proof. Magnus had commandeered one of their precious three-square feet of closet space for all his fabric and sewing supplies. Well, most of it anyway. His sewing machine was out on the kitchen table, their dirty dishes shoved to the side as an afterthought.

Magnus flicked his hair out of his eyes in annoyance. "Since when do you not jump for joy when I make you a dress?" he mused, perfect eyebrow quirked. "Shouldn't I be showered in love and adoration by now?" he asked, one hip cocked to the side.

Camille smiled amusedly, her pink lips pulled up to the side. "Okay, spill," she said knowingly. "You never make me a dress out of the goodness of your heart. I usually have to beg and grovel for days."

Magnus scoffed. "Can't I make a dress for my best friend without ulterior motives?" he said, blinking innocently at Camille.

"Ahuh, and how is our dear blue-eyed hottie?" she asked pinning Magnus with her emerald eyes. Magnus smiled guiltily.

"I'm picking him up tonight. We're going to Taki's," he admitted, biting his bottom lip, trying to suppress the ridiculous grin on his face.

"And why are you trying to bribe me with a party dress?" Camille asked, sensing there was more to the story.

Magnus bit his lip guiltily. "Well, uhm, I was hoping that if we end up back here, that you wouldn't be…" Magnus stared at Camille imploringly, batting those thick eyelashes at her.

"Ahuh, that's what I thought," she said, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Because I am your best friend. You're amazing, selfless, best friend, I will vacate the apartment for the evening." Magnus threw his arms around her neck, squealing in delight.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"Yes, yes, I am a wonderful human being, I know," she said, prying Magnus's arms from around her neck. "Now go get cleaned up for your date. I'll clean up this disaster," she said gesturing to their apartment.

Magnus kissed her again, practically beaming. "I will make you however many outfits you want," he supplied eagerly, before running off to his bedroom. "Love you!" he shouted before slamming his door behind him.

Camille smiled to herself. " I know."

(line break)

Magnus pressed the buzzer a bit too forcefully, his hand shaking nervously. He'd been unable to stop thinking about Alec since he had left last night. Now, standing before his doorstep, he was suddenly a nervous wreck. Had Alec been thinking about him just as much? Or was Magnus coming off as needy? They'd only known each other officially for a few days. It was strange to feel this strongly about a person after only a few days, right?

"Hey Magnus!" Alec's voice cut through his inner debate, his voice gravely from the static of the intercom. "I'll be right down." Magnus's heart fluttered in his chest at just those few words. Magnus caught his reflection in the tarnished nameplate on the wall. He checked his reflection frantically, looking for any imperfections in his carefully crafted face. He'd decided to tone it down a bit, only at hick layer of kohl surrounding his eyes. He was without glitter and had only styled his hair with minimal product. He felt a bit naked without all his extra glamour, but this was for Alec. He didn't want to solely come off as some flamboyant twink.

The door opened before him and Magnus straightened, coming face to face with his favorite pair of blue eyes. His heart missed a beat.

"Hi," he said breathlessly. Alec grinned back shyly, his eyes flicking down demurely before returning to Magnus's gaze.

"Hi," Alec replied, a faint blush on his cheeks. Magnus smiled back, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to kiss Alec silly right then and there. Instead, he held out his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked, grinning widely. In reply, Alec took his hand and gripped it tightly, gracing Magnus with a dimpled smile. They stepped down off the stoop, their entwined hands swinging between them as they walked down the street.

**A/N: Reviews are love! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola. Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a beast. I actually hit 4,000 words. It's ten pages. O.O I've been whittling away at this for over a week, hence the huge gap between updates. Anyway. Here it is. Hope it was worth the wait. **

**StarryOwlEyes is the best as usual for fixing my mistakes. **

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Magnus tried to start up a conversation. "So classes today were that bad, huh?" he asked. Alec chuckled grimly.

"Ugh they were so boring, he said, brushing his overgrown strands out of his eyes. "Most of my general studies are today."

"Yuck," Magnus said. He could relate. Generals were the biggest waste of time. "So you're an English major right?" Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ya, I want to be a writer," he said, smiling brightly. "Well, some day at least. I know I'm a long ways away from ever being published." Magnus couldn't help but notice the way Alec's eyes lit up when he talked about writing. It was clear that Alec had a true passion for it.

"So what do you want to write about?" he asked. He definitely couldn't see Alec going for the popular supernatural tripe that lined the shelves now-a-days.

"I'm really not sure yet," Alec replied, smiling abashedly. "I enjoy writing anything and everything, but I think I want to write novels."

"That's great," Magnus said, truly meaning it. At one time Magnus had such big dreams. He was glad that Alec had such a sense of purpose for his future.

"I'd love to read something of yours sometime," he said. Alec looked surprised, but nodded.

"Ya, sure," he said blushing slightly. Magnus smiled, he felt honored. He had a feeling that Alec didn't often let other people read his work. Magnus gently squeezed Alec's hand, causing Alec to smile shyly at him. Magnus couldn't get over how adorable Alec was. It was so cute how easily he blushed and how innocent he was. But Magnus lived for those shy dimpled smiles. He wanted to be the reason for Alec's smile, to be the reason that Alec broke out of his timid shell.

The unmistakable smell of grease and bacon greeted them as they rounded the corner of Taki's. Magnus inhaled deeply.

"Hmm, I'm thinking bacon cheeseburger," he said, his stomach growling in anticipation.

Alec chuckled. "You read my mind."

The door dinged as they entered across the old black and white tile. The smell of cooking oil and grease hung thickly in the air. It smelled like heaven. They made their way to an open booth, sliding into the cracked vinyl seats. Most people would think that Taki's was a dive, but Magnus thought it had character. Any New Yorker worth his salt knew the best places to eat in the city, and Taki's definitely made the list.

Their waitress flitted by. "Be with you in a sec," she said, holding up a glittery nail.

"I love this place," Magnus said, sinking into the sagging cushion.

"Ya, me too," Alec said smiling. "Whenever Izzy comes over she always insists on coming here. She has to have her fix of Taki's famous-"

"Sweet potato fries." Magnus and Alec said at the same time. They both grinned widely at the jinx moment. Magnus stared deeply into Alec's stunning blue eyes, entranced at all the different tints and shades he found there. He was so entranced in fact that he didn't even notice when their waitress came back.

"I heard sweet potato fries," their waitress said, popping up beside their table, tablet and pen at the ready. Her hair was dyed a bright blue with purple tips. Her eyes were lined with even more liner than Magnus, and had a nose ring. Her nametag read Kaylee and was covered with numerous stickers. She was smiling at them brightly, waiting for their order. Magnus chuckled.

"They're the best," he replied, grinning widely. Kaylee nodded sagely, no doubt used to customers raving about their fries.

"So what can I get for you two?" Kaylee asked brightly.

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger, no pickles, with sweet potato fries and a side of ranch," Magnus said, not even having to look at the menu. "And a Cherry Coke please."

"Alrighty, and what about you?" she asked, turning to Alec.

"I'll have a Hawaiian burger with sweet potato fries please," he said, handing over his menu.

"Anything to drink?" she asked, grabbing Magnus's menu as well.

"Iced tea with lemon please," he said politely.

"Alright, I'll get your order in," she said, tucking her tablet into her apron before walking off to the kitchen.

"Hawaiian burger?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. From Magnus's first impressions of Alec that seemed like a somewhat wild choice for the mild-mannered boy.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," Alec said reproachfully, but smiled nonetheless. They both laughed easily, unconsciously leaning towards each other across the table.

"So how was your day? More exciting than mine?" Alec asked.

"Magnus chuckled darkly. "I think mine was worse. I had statistics, economy, and intro to business." Alec winced. "Ya," Magnus said, drawing out his response grimly. He really hated his Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes.

Alec leaned forward, eyes searching out Magnus's. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You just did," Magnus said playfully. Alec raised his eyebrows as if to say "really?" Magnus just laughed. "Yes you may."

"Why are you a marketing major? It seems like you hate it," Alec asked, curious to know Magnus's answer. Magnus immediately stiffened, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"I told you, its more practical. I could do a lot more with a marketing major than something else," he said, trying to get out of this line of questioning as quickly as possible. Alec looked a bit hurt, knowing that Magnus wasn't really telling him the real reason, but didn't dwell on it.

"Here's your drinks," Kaylee said, effectively breaking up the awkward tension between them. "Your food will be out in a few minutes," she said smiling warmly before walking over to another table.

Magnus's phone suddenly buzzed with an incoming text message. He looked at Alec apologetically before flipping open his phone. His brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't recognize the number.

_Will you please fill me on your date the other night? Alec won't tell me anything._

Magnus stared at his phone in confusion. "I think your sister just texted me," Magnus mused, showing his screen to Alec. Alec's eyes widened in horror as he read the text message.

"I'm going to kill her," he said, his voice low and threatening. Magnus didn't envy Isabel at the moment.

**How'd you get my number? ** He sent back.

He only had to wait a few seconds for a reply. _Stole it out of Alec's phone when he wasn't looking. _Magnus laughed.

**Well we're actually at Taki's now. And I should warn u, he looks pissed. **

_Pssh, watev. Please dear god text me and tell me EVERYTHING. I can't weasel a single thing out of the little twerp. _

"What is she saying now?" Alec asked, looking terrified.

**Lol, ok, but only bc I like u :P g2g**

Magnus snapped his phone shut, putting it back in his pocket. "There. Taken care of," Magnus said grinning back at Alec's horrified expression.

"I'm so sorry. She is incredibly nosy," Alec said, running a hand through his hair.

Magnus laughed good-naturedly. "Its okay, really. Your sister is quite funny."

Alec snorted. "I wouldn't say funny is the right word."

"Do you have any other siblings?" Magnus asked, wondering if he'd have any other Lightwoods to look forward to meeting.

"Ya," Alec replied. "Max, my little brother, is ten and then Jace, my adopted brother, is a few years younger than me." Despite his attitude toward his sister and her blatant disregard for respecting Alec's private life, Magnus could tell that Alec loved all of his siblings dearly.

"Only child," he stated simply.

"That must be nice," Alec said wishfully.

"I wouldn't know what to compare it to honestly. People always tell me I'm so lucky, but I think you're lucky to have siblings," Magnus said honestly. He'd always been envious of siblings. To have someone to confide in besides his parents was something Magnus had always wanted. And lets face it, his parents never wanted to know what he had to say anyway. Magnus must have been making a face because Alec was looking at him in concern.

"Here ya guys go," Kaylee said, suddenly appearing with their food, the plates stacked along her arm. She slid their plates onto the table expertly. "Anything else I can get for ya?" she asked.

"I think we're good," Magnus said, smiling up at her before she walked over to another table. That girl had excellent timing. Magnus looked over at Alec's burger. "Okay, that does look good," he admitted. Alec smiled triumphantly.

"It tastes even better," he said, before taking a big bite of his burger. Magnus smiled and quickly followed suit, taking a bite of his own burger. He sighed contently. It was delicious as usual, the bacon perfectly crispy atop of the patty.

"These are the best burgers in all of New York," Magnus said solemnly between bites. He could eat at Taki's everyday if he could afford it.

"And the best fries," Alec added, dipping said fries into a pile of ketchup.

"No, no, no," Magnus said, waving his own fries at Alec. "Ranch is the way to go."

Alec raised his eyebrow at Magnus, which did all sorts of unexpected things to Magnus's body. "Are you one of those people who eat ranch with everything?" he asked teasingly. Magnus smiled back easily. He didn't mind being teased if Alec was the one doing it.

"Just with sweet potato fries," he promised. Alec suddenly reached across the table and dipped his fries in Magnus's ranch. Before Magnus could protest, Alec had already stuffed them in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hmm, that is good," he said, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Did you just steal my ranch?" Magnus asked incredulously. He batted his eyelashes at Alec in mock hurt. Alec stared back at him with a deceivingly innocent expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, taking another sip of his drink. Magnus had to try extremely hard to ignore the way Alec's plump lips curled around his straw. It didn't take much imagination to get to Alec's lips encircling something else much larger. Magnus mentally shook himself. That line of thought was not helping.

"I demand repayment," Magnus huffed. "Give me a bite of your burger." Alec just smirked and slid his plate over. Magnus eyed the burger warily. He liked pineapple, but on a burger? He took a tentative bite and his eyes went wide.

"Told ya," Alec said, grinning smugly.

"It's delicious!" Magnus exclaimed. It was the best burger he'd ever had. Pineapple, huh? Who'd have thought? "You're not getting it back," Magnus said quickly, leaning farther away from Alec.

Alec's eyes widened. "Hey now," he said, leaning forward, hand extended towards his plate. Magnus picked up his fork, pointing it threateningly at Alec.

"Don't try anything," he said, wagging the fork at Alec menacingly. Alec sighed in exasperation.

"Half?" he asked, pinning Magnus with those delicious baby blues. He couldn't say no to that puppy dog look.

"Deal," Magnus said, allowing Alec to cut both of their burgers in half. Magnus smiled to himself as Alec pushed Magnus's plate back over to him. This was nice. Incredibly dorky and a bit childish, but he was insanely happy right now. He could tell that Alec had loosened up. The joking and teasing just wasn't in the boy's repertoire.

"How's everything tasting?" Kaylee asked, smiling brightly.

"Delicious," they both chimed together. Kaylee giggled.

"You two are so cute. How long have you been dating?" she asked.

Alec looked over at Magnus with a nervous smile. "Second date," he said shyly. Kaylee's eyes widened. "Wow, I was hedging on five months," she said honestly. "Why can't I get that lucky?" she moaned, before walking back to the kitchen.

Magnus looked after her, smiling bemusedly to himself. It pleased him to no end that she thought they'd been dating for so long. None of Magnus's previous relationships had lasted more than two months. He desperately wanted his relationship with Alec to be the exception.

Alec was still smiling demurely from Kaylee's statement, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. By now they had both finished each other's burgers.

"You ready to go?" Magnus asked, shifting in his seat eagerly.

"Ya," Alec said, moving to take the ticket Kaylee had left on the table. Magnus quickly snatched it from beneath Alec's fingers.

"Nope," Magnus proclaimed, taking out his wallet. He plopped a twenty on the table, and hopped out of the booth. Alec was glaring at him half heartedly, like Magnus had injured his pride.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Spare me the chivalry," he said grinning. He held out his hand expectantly towards Alec. Alec grinned up at him and slipped his hand in Magnus's.

(line break)

Alec was having trouble breathing properly. His hand was still being grasped firmly by Magnus's and his heart stuttered every time Magnus smiled at him. He'd never been so ecstatic or so terrified in his life. He'd shocked himself at Taki's by just how much he'd opened up. He hardly ever joked around like that with his own siblings, and yet it was so easy with Magnus. And yet now, he was suddenly a nervous wreck once again. When he'd asked Magnus where they were heading, he'd calmly replied to his apartment. Alec's stomach did a flip. He didn't know if it was a flip of joy or terror.

Inviting Magnus up to his apartment had been terrifying enough, but it was at least a familiar environment. He would feel even more out of his element at Magnus's. It wasn't that he was afraid of being alone with Magnus, more like he was afraid of what exactly they were going to do. No, that wasn't it either. He definitely wasn't afraid of Magnus kissing him. He was just terrified that he'd do something wrong. He had absolutely no experience in this dating thing. What the waitress had said at Taki's had made him even more self-conscious. Magnus had probably been on tons of dates and been in many relationships. This was Alec's first time and he was afraid he was going to screw it up before it really even got started.

"Well, here we are," Magnus said stopping in front of a beaten up door. The blue paint was peeling away from it in long strips, but otherwise the building looked nice. "I'm afraid it isn't quite as nice as yours but it's home." Magnus led him up two flights of stairs, stopping at the third door on the right. Magnus fidgeted at the door, dropping his keys twice before he finally managed to get it open. Was- was Magnus nervous? More than anything that put Alec more at ease.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened. "She kept her promise," he said almost inaudibly. The apartment was small but tidy, the most prominent feature being an overstuffed bright pink couch.

"She?" Alec asked, suddenly curious. He didn't have a clue as to just who Magnus lived with. He mentioned he had a roommate, but she?

"Camille," he replied quickly, shutting the door behind them, locking the deadbolt. "She's been my best friend since high school," he said by way of explanation. Alec released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"So what did she promise?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Great, he was already insecure of some unknown woman.

Magnus chuckled. "To make sure this place didn't look like a pit, and to vacate the apartment for the evening," he said with a rueful smile. Oh, Alec thought, blushing slightly. Did that mean that Magnus didn't want him to meet Camille or that he wanted to be alone with just Alec?

Alec was still hovering uncertainly in the entryway as Magnus had already shucked off his jacket. He looked back at Alec, his green eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Well come in," he said, grinning. Alec took a hesitant step forward, stepping onto the edge of the living room. Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec's hand, yanking him down onto the couch beside him. Their thighs were pressed together, sending a course of heat through Alec. He blushed furiously. Too close.

"Something wrong?" Magnus asked. He was just mere inches from Alec, his hot breath ghosting across his face. Don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips, Alec repeated frantically to himself. He knew that they would be his downfall and it would be all he could do to not throw himself at Magnus.

"What?" Alec's voice came out as a squeak. "Nothing is wrong." Alec grabbed at the knee of his pants, his knuckles clenching. He avoided Magnus's eyes, holding his head down, his long bangs hiding his face. God he was so pathetic. He couldn't even look at Magnus he was so nervous. Why was Magnus even going out with him?

"Alec," Magnus said pleadingly. Alec couldn't ignore the plaintive tone in Magnus's voice. He looked up and was met with Magnus's lips against his own. He gasped in surprise, Magnus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec moaned into the kiss. Magnus's lips were so soft, so pliant against his own. Magnus definitely knew what he was doing. Alec could only follow Magnus's lead, hoping not to be left behind. Magnus nibbled Alec's bottom lip, drawing another moan from him. God he tasted so good, Alec couldn't get enough. Magnus drew away slowly, kissing Alec more chastely this time.

Alec opened his eyes slowly in a bit of a daze. Magnus was grinning at him slyly.

"Feel better?" he asked, smirking. Alec could only nod, blushing furiously. "I think we both were craving that," he continued, chuckling. "Thought it would be better to get that out of the way before we both lost our composure." Magnus looked so serious as he said this that Alec couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad that I wasn't the only one thinking about it," Alec admitted.

"Baby, I've been thinking about it since I left your apartment last night," he said, giving Alec a smoldering look. Alec's heart beat even faster. He leaned forward tentatively, closing the small gap between them. Magnus met him halfway, brushing their lips together lightly. Alec could feel Magnus's lips curl into a smile.

"Have I told you, you are adorable?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec with hooded eyes. Alec blushed yet again. He wasn't used to receiving so many compliments. Hell, he wasn't used to receiving compliments at all. "And that whole innocent act," he purred. "Is incredibly sexy." He licked his lips meaningfully, leaning back in to swipe them across Alec's. Alec didn't even hesitate this time, letting his tongue explore Magnus's mouth.

Magnus suddenly shifted, throwing his leg across Alec's body so that he was straddling his lap. Alec pulled back in surprise. Magnus's fingers suddenly twined in his thick locks at the base of his neck and pulled. Alec's head fell back of his own accord, Magnus taking advantage of Alec's position by peppering his neck with hot kisses.

Alec was suddenly at full attention, his body going into overdrive from Magnus's ministrations. Magnus ground his lower body with his, eliciting a primal sound from Alec's throat. Alec was too enraptured with the glorious man currently writhing on his lap to care. Magnus kissed him fiercely, interspersing their dance of tongues with nips to Alec's neck and collarbone.

In some distant part of his mind, his conscious was screaming at him. Slow down. You barely know this guy. For the first time in his life, Alec ignored that little voice. He may have only known Magnus for a few days, but he liked him. A lot. His crushes over the years came and went, but no one had stuck with him so strongly as Magnus. Magnus was funny and actually seemed to like him back. He would be lying to himself though if he said he wasn't attracted to Magnus on a physical level. Magnus was fucking gorgeous.

Alec ran a hesitant hand along Magnus's thigh, feeling the heat radiate off of him through his painted on jeans. Magnus chuckled, the vibration traveling between their conjoined lips.

"What did I say about being too forward?" he asked, his green eyes glinting mischievously. Alec blushed, but moved his hand higher, his fingertips crazing the swell of Magnus's ass. Magnus looked positively deviant as he captured Alec's lips once again, grinding heavily against him all the while. The friction between them only encouraged Alec to pull Magnus closer, his finger's digging into the soft flesh of Magnus's ass. He ran his free hand along Magnus's spine, tracing the slightly muscles contours of his back before twining his fingers into Magnus's long hair. He gave an experimental tug and was pleased when Magnus moaned against his lips. So Magnus liked having his hair pulled. Alec mentally filed away that little bit of information for further use.

Magnus's nimble fingers were running over his chest, leaving burning trails. His thing t-shirt was suddenly too much fabric. Alec gasped when Magnus brushed against his nipple. It was like every single nerve in his body was hyper sensitive, the smallest touch from Magnus igniting a desperate fire within him. Magnus took a cue from Alec's strong reaction, snaking his underneath Alec's shirt. Alec's breath hitched as Magnus rolled his nipple between his fingers. Alec loved it, there was no question of that but Magnus was obviously very experienced. Alec was not. Things were heating up rather fast. Just how far was he willing to go?

No sooner had the thought passed than he heard the door creak open. Both his and Magnus's heads snapped to the door. A tall voluptuous blond was evidently trying and failing to sneak in as quietly as possible. She turned around, her light green eyes widening as she took in the sight of them on the couch.

"Damn it, I'm sorry," she said, casting an apologetic look at Magnus. Magnus was positively seething. "I remembered I had a test in economics tomorrow and I needed to study."

Magnus snorted. "Since when do you study?" he scoffed, his arms still wrapped around Alec possessively. Alec wanted to move away, horribly embarrassed in being caught in such a precarious position. This was definitely not how he imagined meeting Magnus's roommate would go. Magnus however, kept a firm grip on him, his knees squeezing tightly against Alec's thighs.

"Since I'm about to fail the class," Camille said haughtily, narrowing her eyes. Light emerald battled with swirling golden green and finally Magnus relented, deciding to forgive his roommate. Camille's startling bright eyes finally landed on Alec.

"You must be Alec," she said, smiling brightly. Alec was stunned. She was absolutely gorgeous, there was no doubt denying it. She was super model pretty like Izzy was. _This_ was Magnus's roommate? He suddenly felt like the ugly duckling.

He tried to smile back just as warmly. "Nice to meet you," he said, moving to shake her hand, only to discover that Magnus had his arms pinned down too. He gave Magnus a pointed look. He should really off of him; this was hardly proper. Magnus just blinked at him innocently.

Camille just giggled. "Better watch out. He's already in his "marking his territory" phase." She walked past the two of them, heading to what Alec could only assume was her room. "Nice to meet you," she called before shutting her door.

Magnus sighed. "I love her, but she has the worst timing," he muttered.

"Marking your territory?" Alec asked, trying to keep a giddy expression off his face.

Magnus just grinned. "I get really possessive of my boyfriends," he said, leaning down to kiss Alec on the nose. This time Alec couldn't hold back his ecstatic grin.

**A/N: Lots and lots of reviews would be awesome. Just saying. :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm pretty sure anyone who started reading this, gave up on me long ago. I really have no excuse for not updating this besides the fact that I got really caught up in Depths of the Heart, and I had the most horrendous writers block for this. Thank god the writer's block has ceased and I'm back in business on this one. Again, I apologize. I'm a horrible person. ****Updates shall remain regular for the rest of the summer. **

**Un-betad because I wanted to get this up as soon as I was finished. I own nada! **

Alec sat hunched over his desk, trying desperately to complete his chemistry assignment. The gigantic textbook, which could easily break a few toes if dropped, was doing him no good whatsoever. Alec had always learned best by reading. If it was in a book, he could read it and practically recite it back to a professor verbatim. But this, this was just pure torture. He could not process how the stream of incomprehensible words of molecular proteins and moles could possibly relate to the little hexagonal patterns he was supposed to be labeling. What the hell was a mole anyway? Mole units were about as helpful as megaparsecs in astronomy; both were such incomprehensible numbers that they failed to incite any meaning. They were just a number. Then again, Alec thought, at least he understood astronomy.

He closed the book with a loud snap. Screw chemistry. He'd just ask Simon for help anyway. He was taking AP Chem, he should know what this shit meant. With a heavyhearted sigh, Alec got up from his cluttered desk and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. As he brushed his teeth and washed his face, his thoughts couldn't help but wander to Magnus. What was he doing right now? Still at work, or maybe just returning to his apartment, collapsing onto the couch in exhaustion?

They hadn't seen each other in almost a week; both their schedules conflicting with the others. They still texted and called each other practically every day, but Alec couldn't help but feel there was a gaping hole where Magnus had been. Alec flushed at the thought. He was being ridiculous wasn't he? He'd gone on two dates with the guy and suddenly his world revolved around him? Alec shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was not going to be one of those slack-jawed nitwits who instantly fell in love with the first person that showed any interest in them.

A low buzzing startled him, his phone vibrating on the countertop. He unlocked the screen to discover a new text.

**Good night, miss u : ) **

Alec thought his heart missed a beat, as he felt his chest stuttering. He was suddenly unable to take a proper breath because he was wearing a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud. He sent a quick reply.

_Miss u 2 'night :D _

He cradled his phone in his hand, awaiting a response that he knew he was unlikely to get. Oh, who was he kidding? He was behaving like a lovesick schoolgirl and he knew it. And yet, he couldn't even chastise himself for it. The little smiley face in the message from Magnus was enough to make his heart race. He couldn't deny the sense of absolute contentment that popped up every time he thought of Magnus: holding hands with him, laughing at a shared joke, kissing him-oh God kissing him. Alec ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further.

His thoughts wandered back to their last date, when Magnus had him pinned beneath him. He wanted to be kissed like that every day for the rest of his life. The way Magnus would curl his fingers into his hair and slide to cradle his jaw, almost like he was holding something precious almost undid Alec. Never before had he felt so wanted and cherished. Alec gripped the sink before him tightly, glancing up at his reflection in the mirror.

A few days ago, staring back at him would have been an awkward boy, with a bad haircut and even worse clothes. Yet now, Alec looked at his reflection square in the eye and for the first time, found something worthwhile. There, in his blue eyes that were so often praised but which he sought to hide, was an undertone of confidence that hadn't been there before. Magnus clearly liked him. He'd long ago given up on finding some alternative reason as to why Magnus was even spending the time of day with him. And if Magnus found something desirable to him, then just maybe Alec would something worthwhile there as well.

The buzzing of his phone cut off his thoughts, yet again. Alec lost his grip on the slick case and it tumbled into the sink with a clank, buzzing all the while with an incoming call. Finally he managed to unlock the screen and brought it to his ear.

"Magnus?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but even to his own ears his voice was full of giddy hope.

"Try again lover boy."

Alec frowned. "Hey Izzy."

"Geeze try not to sound too excited," Izzy replied in a huff. Alec sighed and went into his bedroom, plopping down on the mattress.

"Sorry," he said. And he was. He was actually glad to hear from Izzy. It's just the fact that she wasn't Magnus.

"It's okay, sourpuss. What's got you in such a foul mood?"

"Chemistry," Alec grumbled, stretching out on his bed. Izzy was silent for a few seconds, as if she was contemplating something. Alec was immediately suspicious. Izzy usually yapped constantly on the phone.

"I don't know whether you're referring to your sex life with Magnus or actual homework," she said, chuckling.

"Izzy!" Alec yelled, his face already flushing in embarrassment. "Stop being so crude! And-we-uh, haven't-" Alec couldn't even utter the rest of the sentence he was so mortified. Izzy had always been very cavalier with her relationships, but that did not mean that she could be so blasé about his.

"Stop getting your panties in a twist, I was only teasing," she said. Alec could tell even through the cell phone that she was grinning wickedly. How the two of them were related he would never know. Maybe she'd been switched at birth. That would explain their completely opposite views on relationships.

"So how is Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?" Izzy inquired. Alec sighed. Now this was the Izzy he knew; the persistently nosy one.

"Okay I guess, I haven't seen him in a while," Alec said truthfully. Izzy was suddenly silent again. He could hear the faint tapping of a keyboard from her side. "Iz what are you doing?"

"Ah, how cute! He says he misses his boyfriend!"

Alec stared at his phone in confusion, as if it could explain why Izzy was suddenly making no sense. "Who misses his boyfriend?"

"Magnus!"

Alec cringed. "You're not texting him again are you? I can't believe you're pestering him; he's trying to sleep," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not, it was his Facebook status," Izzy whined indignantly. Alec's eyes snapped open.

"You're friends with him on Facebook?" he asked, somewhere between aghast and dumbfounded.

"Uh, ya?" Izzy replied, not getting Alec's confusion. "Oh my God, Alec. Please tell me you've friended your boyfriend on Facebook." Alec didn't reply, suddenly feeling like a moron. "I am going to disown you, I swear," Izzy muttered under her breath. "Stop being such an anti-social network fanatic. Get a life." The line suddenly went dead, Izzy had hung up on him in disgust.

Alec tossed his phone beside him and opened his laptop. It's not like he had done it on purpose, it honestly had never even crossed his mind. He was never on Facebook. He thought the whole status thing was just a ploy at narcissism. He pulled up Izzy's friends and scrolled through the dozens of pictures until he found one labeled Magnus Bane. His profile pic was of him and Camille at Grand Central Station. They were posing on a bench, a newspaper spread between them, with only the tops of their heads peeking over. Though he could only see their eyes, they were looking at each other with an expression of playful surprise. Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus was just so cute. He clicked the blue button beside his profile, sending the friend request.

He suddenly felt giddy. He really couldn't explain it, but he was just happy. He decided to scroll through Magnus's photos. There were lots of him and Camille, but what really shocked him was the amount of pictures of this tiny cat. There were dozens of them, all of this little white fluff ball of a cat. Did Magnus have a cat? He didn't remember seeing one at his apartment. Then again, the thing was the size of a hamster, it would be easy to overlook. He felt like a bit of a creep, but he really couldn't help himself. Even captured on film, Magnus was gorgeous.

He glanced over at Magnus's profile and clicked on it. Most of it was just general information, but one part grabbed his attention. The relationship status. It read "in a relationship" and those three little words made him smile. And yet, for some reason that just wasn't good enough. He wanted his name to be there. Alec flushed at the thought. What had gotten into him? If he made it publically known that he was dating Magnus there was really no going back. He hated people prying into his private life, and had always balked at displaying anything personal. And yet, that new sense of confidence was creeping back in. Why shouldn't he? He was out. He may not be shouting at the top of the Chrysler Building that he was gay, but his friends and family knew. Why should he feel afraid of saying he was in a relationship with Magnus?

He switched back to his own profile, his finger hovering over the relationship status. He did it quickly before he could talk himself out of it. There. It was done. That feeling of elation and giddiness came flooding back. They'd been going out for a week, but now for some odd reason it just seemed official. Oh dear lord, Alec thought to himself. Did I actually just say refer to Magnus and me as being Facebook official? He threw his head back into his pillows, disgusted with himself. Despite his thoughts, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

(line break)

Magnus stared at his phone, a ridiculous grin on his face. He was sure he'd been staring at it, entranced, for the past five minutes, but he really just didn't care.

"What in the world are you looking at?" Tessa asked, leaning over his shoulder. Magnus tilted his phone up so Tessa could see it better. She immediately cooed. "Oh my God, that is so sweet," she said, smiling. Magnus had to resist the urge to squeal.

"He friended me last night, but I didn't see this until now," he gushed. He couldn't believe how giddy he felt. Upon scrolling through his newsfeed, one post in particular had caught his interest.

**Alexander Lightwood is now in a relationship with Magnus Bane**.

He had about died and gone to heaven right then and there. Something as small as a Facebook status shouldn't have made him this ecstatic, but he couldn't seem to put a damper on his emotions.

Alec had told him he'd never been in a relationship before. It just made the fact that Alec had taken the initiative to tell the world he was dating that much sweeter.

"So you two are official now, huh?" Tessa asked, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. Magnus could only reply with a dreamy sigh. "You two should go on a date," she said, leaning on the counter top.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Dear, we've already gone on a date. A few of them actually."

Tessa scoffed. "I don't think walking around town and going to Taki's is really date material."

Magnus frowned, disturbed at the thought. "Alec's a low-key guy. I thought he'd like just hanging out," he said nervously. Alec was the most low-key guy he'd ever dated. Most of the time he was drawn to outgoing personalities much like his own. He hadn't wanted to drag Alec to some flashy club where he would have been uncomfortable. Had he done something wrong?

"Geeze Magnus, chill out," Tessa said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "All I meant was that it might be nice to take him somewhere special. You know, do something with his interests in mind." Magnus considered this. Tessa did have a point. Maybe going on a nice date would be okay. Take Alec out to dinner and what? A movie? No, that was still pretty lame. What else could they do? Magnus contemplated for a while, stumped. God, he thought, I live in New York City, one of the largest cities in the world and I can't think of something to do with my boyfriend? It was pathetic really.

"He likes to read, right?" Tessa asked.

"Likes is a bit of an understatement," Magnus muttered under his breath. He loved the fact that Alec was such a bookworm; he was utterly adorable. But how was he supposed to work with that? Take Alec to a library? Suddenly an idea sparked. His eyes widened. Oh yes, that was perfect! Alec would love that.

A customer walked in, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. After greeting her, he asked what she was shopping for. At her answer his eyes lit up. Perfect, he thought, just the person I needed to talk to. After helping her put a few outfits together, he asked her about her plans that evening. She may have thought that he was just being polite and making conversation, but Magnus was getting all the information he needed for his date with Alec.

After he had rang the woman up and she left, Magnus whipped out his phone. Tomorrow was Friday, and by some small miracle, both of them had the evening off. It would be perfect for what he had planned.

_Leave your evening for tomorrow open : ) _ he sent.

"Well, that shit-eating grin is back," Tessa said, from where she was marking down some shirts for clearance. "You think of something?"

Magnus grinned at her. "Yep, and its perfect."

**A/N: If anyone is still reading this, please dear lord review so I know I'm not continuing on for nothing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So an update! Hurrah! I'm trying to cut down on the horrible gap between updates, so bare with me. Sometimes it's hard to find time to write. :/ Un-betaed so hopefully there's not too many typos. **

**CC owns 'em. **

Alec tapped his pencil on his textbook irritably, willing time to move faster so he could get the hell out of here. Alec checked his phone for the hundredth time that day, but there were no new messages.

"Has he still not told you where you guys are going tonight?" Simon asked him, peering at him from over his glasses.

Alec gave a frustrated sigh. "No," he muttered. "He insists that it be a surprise."

"Well, I guess that's romantic," Simon chipped in, unhelpfully. Ya, romantic, Alec thought drily. He hated surprises. "Oh lighten up, Lightwood. Even I think that's pretty sweet that he's trying to do something special for you." Alec sniffed. He absolutely loathed attention.

"Alec, could you just suck it up and enjoy the pampering? This guy clearly likes you. A lot. So much so, that he is going to extreme lengths to try and impress you. So instead of acting like you're having your fingernails ripped out, try and enjoy your date with your boyfriend." Simon was giving him an exasperated look, and suddenly Alec felt ashamed.

Simon was right of course. He was just flustered. No one had ever cared about doing something nice for him. He was the older brother; he'd always been looking out for his younger siblings-sacrificing his own happiness for their own. It was just abnormal for the roles to be reversed for once. Deep down he was really flattered that Magnus was doing all this just for him. It was sweet, really. Magnus didn't seem like the type to do shows of devotion like this, but it was kind of nice.

"So," he drawled, catching Simon's attention again. "What does one wear on a surprise date?" Simon looked at him incredulously.

"Why should I know? I've never been on a surprise date!" Simon exclaimed, not happy about being on the hot seat. "Why don't you ask Magnus if you need to dress up?"

Hmm, Alec thought. That was a good idea. He whipped out his phone and sent Magnus a quick text. His phone beeped in reply a moment later.

_Ur not getting anything out of me :P _

**I'm not trying to. I just don't want to be underdressed**

_Just try not to wear any holey sweaters :P _

Magnus was only teasing, but Alec felt nervous nonetheless. Besides his sweaters all he had were plain t-shirts. He didn't think those would do either.

_Don't worry sweet cheeks. If all else fails, you can borrow one of my shirts. _

This didn't do anything to ease his discomfort. He suddenly pictured Magnus's typical skintight shirts. Those were two sizes too small on Magnus. Granted he looked drop dead gorgeous in them, but if they were that tight on Magnus, then how in the world would they look on him? This was not going to end up well.

**You're not going to blindfold me are you?** Alec asked, trying to seem flippant. He really wouldn't put it past Magnus to do that though. His hopes sank with Magnus's reply.

_Don't tempt me_ :)

Alec cursed under his breath, which only garnered a choking laugh from Simon. He glared at his spectacled friend, wondering why the hell he ever bothered to tell him anything.

(line break)

_I love my job, I love my job, I LOVE MY JOB! _Magnus repeated the chant to himself, trying to remain calm. Normally Friday's were his favorite day to work. It was the end of the work week, and everyone was getting ready to party. Which meant plenty of sales and lots of fun outfits to put together for eager customers. Currently however, he was cursing up and down every deity he knew, that he had gotten stuck with the bitchiest customer he had ever had.

"Both of these jeans are the same and yet their washes are slightly different. I don't want to buy both of them if they aren't the same. I want them both to be darker."

Magnus resisted the urge to smack the woman. Barely.

"Mam, these jeans are all hand sewn and therefore all have unique characteristics from jean to jean. They're not all going to be exactly the same," he explained. How the hell could someone literally be so picky as to examine the exact shade of the wash on a pair of jeans, he could not even begin to fathom.

"Would you give me a discount off the pair that was lighter?" she asked, with all the pompous of someone who was used to getting what she wanted. Magnus gritted his teeth.

"No, they're not defective. And even if they were our store policy is that we don't sell damaged merchandise."

The woman glared at him, clearly not pleased by his unwillingness to cooperate with her demands. "Fine, I'll just take this one then," she said, throwing the jeans on the counter.

_Finally_, Magnus drawled to himself. He checked her out brusquely, not bothering to even try to make small talk and act all chipper. He was just eager to get the bitch out of his hair. After she was gone he went to clear out her dressing room. As soon as he opened the door he let out a loud curse. The hag had left at least nine pairs of jeans piled on the floor in a heap, with hangers scattered as well. Magnus grumbled an incoherent stream of curses and scooped up the pile.

"The next person who doesn't have the decency to leave the clothes on the bench is going to be stripped of their clothes and forced to leave in their birthday suit," Magnus vowed as he dropped the pile on the put-back table. Tessa looked at him with an amused expression on her sweet face.

"Dear, you work in retail. That's only one step above food service. We're still considered slaves to the customers whims," she said sagely, like she was imparting some great wisdom.

"That doesn't mean they have to leave a mess," Magnus muttered, refolding and hanging the jeans. "It looked like a tornado had been through there. Not to mention did you hear her bitching about the wash on the jeans? '_This one is lighter than the other. Do I get a discount?_'" he quoted the woman, pouring on a whiny tone thickly with the account. "I mean seriously, that's about as bad as that chick who came in last week wanting a refund for a shirt that_ she_ had cut a hole in trying to cut out the tag. People are ridiculous."

Tessa just continued to give him a placating smile. She was much better suited to retail than he was. No matter what the situation, Tessa always radiated calm. Magnus got irritated with people too easily. The whole "the customer is always right" philosophy didn't fly with him. If a customer was being a whiny bitch he wasn't going to kiss their ass to get a sale.

"You know you're just grouchy because you're nervous for tonight," Tessa said, coming over to help him fix his mess of jeans.

"I'm not nervous," he replied stiffly. "Everything is going to be perfect." Tessa was privy to his plans since he really couldn't depend on Camille for his date. Normally Camille would be his go-to girl for planning a date, but what Magnus had planned was out of Camille's area of expertise. This was right up Tessa's alley, and she had proved to be an invaluable ally. "I just want to go home and get ready," Magnus stated. "Alec's going to be there as soon as he's out of class." Truth be told though, he was nervous. He was terrified that Alec wouldn't like it. He wanted so badly to make this night special, and he was loath to screw it up.

"So do you think he'll like it?" Magnus asked, yet again. For as many times he had asked Tessa that question he was sure she was going to smack him. She did nothing of the sort though.

"Magnus, he'll love it," she assured him, smiling sweetly.

"How are you so sure?" he shared none of Tessa's confidence in the whole endeavor.

Tessa's grin just got wider. "Because you planned it. Haven't you ever heard 'its the thought that counts'? Even if you miss the mark, he won't care. All the forethought and planning in an effort to make _him_ happy, is what he'll truly appreciate."

Magnus chewed on that for a while. He always thought that whole 'it's the thought that counts' thing was a cop-out, but maybe Tessa was right. Maybe Alec would love it no matter what. Still, he wanted Alec to like it.

"Hey, Magnus could you do the last of the mark-downs for the sale racks before you go?" Tessa asked him.

Magnus grabbed the price gun from the desk. He cocked it like a pistol and clicked, smiling crookedly. "Let's do this shit."

(line break)

Alec rapped his knuckles on the chipped paint of Magnus's door; in what he thought was suitable date material. He had almost called Izzy and asked for advice, but had thought better of it at the last second. Izzy would have insisted on tight jeans and a dress shirt; neither of which Alec owned so he didn't see the point. He ended up wearing the black jeans he typically wore for those rare occasions of when he had to dress up. He'd chosen the one non-neutral colored shirt the had, a navy blue crew neck that he'd pushed the sleeves up to his forearms. He desperately hoped it was okay. He'd been agonizing over his lack of a wardrobe all day. For once he wished he had Magnus's knack for clothing.

After a full minute the door finally flew open, revealing a flustered looking Magnus.

"Sorry," he gasped out. He looked more than a little frazzled. "Chairman Meow decided he wanted to play in my sewing closet, the little shit." Alec decided not to comment on the name of the apparently devious little feline, and followed Magnus into the apartment. One of the tiny closets in the hall was gushing forth an obscene amount of sewing supplies. Bolts of fabric, fringe, and buttons were in a heap on the floor. In the midst of it all was a hamster sized white and grey tabby, blinking up at them with big green eyes that matched his owners.

"Ah, poor guy," Alec said, scooping up the quivering mass of fur. "He's terrified."

"Well good! Maybe that will teach him not to mess with my stuff. He knows he's not supposed to go in there," Magnus said haughtily.

"How could you be mad at that face?" Alec asked, rubbing the Chairman's ears. He purred contently, closing his hug eyes.

"Don't be fooled, he's a manipulative little bastard," Magnus grumbled, glaring at the small feline.

"Don't listen to him," Alec told the tiny cat. The Chairman nuzzled closer against him, rubbing his head into Alec's chest. He glanced back up at Magnus, expecting him to reproach him for coddling his cat. However, when he met Magnus's eyes the warmth in them surprised him. A small smile lit up his face, his slanted eyes crinkling as he took in the sight of his boyfriend cuddling his cat.

"You're adorable," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Alec flushed at his words, and glanced away shyly. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Magnus saying things like that. Magnus reached out, taking Chairman Meow from his arms and set him on the ground. "Talking with my cat. Could you be any more perfect?" Magnus slid into Alec's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Alec flushed even deeper, his eyes firmly planted on the toes of his worn out chucks. "I'm-I'm not," he stuttered out. Magnus just chuckled and leaned his forehead against his. Alec finally gathered the courage to look into Magnus's eyes.

"The fact that you think you're not just proves me right," Magnus said, rubbing his nose against his own. Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus brushed his lips down over his, his touch light as a feather. Alec kissed him back, their lips moving in tandem. Magnus pulled away slowly, drawing Alec's bottom lip with him.

"Are you ready for our date?" Magnus asked, smiling deviously.

Alec could only smile. "You still not going to tell me?"

Magnus shook his head, making his glittering locks toss from side to side. "Your seduction couldn't loosen my tongue."

Alec spluttered. "Seduction?" he gasped out, wide eyed.

"I'm wise to your whole innocent act," Magnus tutted. "As if I would fall for your big eyes and your sweet smile." Alec raised his eyebrows, his abject terror turning to amusement. "Or your blush and those dimples."

"Yes, clearly I need to try harder. My methods don't seem to be having an affect," Alec teased.

Magnus bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. "Hmm, so tempting. Unfortunately we have a schedule to keep."

Alec couldn't help but be disappointed. Magnus's brief kisses had only left him wanting more. The date could wait, in his opinion. He could just stay here with Magnus, curled up on the couch, and he'd be happy.

Magnus brushed away a few stray white hairs off of his shirt, no doubt courtesy of Chairman Meow. "You look nice by the way," Magnus said, running his hands over Alec's chest. "I think this is the most color I've ever seen you wear." Alec flushed again.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked hesitantly. "This was the only thing I thought would be suitable." He pulled at his sleeves self-consciously, tugging at a loose thread.

Magnus grabbed his hand, stopping the motion. "You look fine, trust me," he said, grinning at him. Alec was inclined to not believe him, but the way Magnus's eyes raked over his body convinced him otherwise.

"Just let me freshen up a bit and we'll head out," Magnus said, heading to what Alec presumed was his bedroom. Alec took a seat on the couch, ready to wait for Magnus to change. He leaned his head back on the armrest, sighing contently. He could hear Magnus humming off key to some song from his bedroom. Alec chuckled lightly, turning to look at Magnus's door. He was about to call out to Magnus when he noticed that his door wasn't completely closed. Through the crack he caught glimpses of smooth caramel skin. Alec sat up sharply, leaning farther back over the armrest to get a better look. Alec gulped as he took in the sight before him. Magnus's jeans hung low on his slim hips, revealing two little divots just above Magnus's leather clad ass. Alec strained back even further, eager to catch more of that delicious body. Magnus turned around, revealing his leanly muscled torso. Alec's eyebrows rose in appreciation. Magnus wasn't ripped by any means, but neither was he skinny. He was absolutely perfect. Damn that door. If only it was open just a bit more.

Magnus suddenly moved from his line of sight and Alec sighed in disappointment. He settled back into the couch, awaiting Magnus's return. Curse all doors, Alec thought bitterly. Who thought up such a horrible device?

"Okay, all ready," Magnus said, emerging from his bedroom. He was wearing a white sequined tank top underneath a red blazer that cut his already lean frame. The jacket looked tailored for him, it fit so perfectly. Now that he thought about it, Magnus had probably made it himself. All the extra stitching and military buttons definitely screamed Magnus. He looked drop dead gorgeous, and suddenly Alec felt horribly underdressed.

"Magnus are you sure I look okay?" Alec asked again. Magnus took his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Alec, you look fine. Stop stressing," he said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on." Magnus said, tugging him out the door.

(line break)

Alec spun his Thai noodles around on his fork like spaghetti. It was adorable really. The noodles were far too fat for it to work properly, but that didn't stop Alec from trying.

He'd taken Alec to a local Thai restaurant Camille had recommended. It was small, but the quality of the food more than made up for the small quarters. Magnus couldn't vouch for the authenticity, but it sure damn tasted legit.

"How's your pad-see-ew?" Magnus asked.

Alec slurped up another forkful of noodles. "It's delicious," he said, licking his lips. "This is seriously the best Thai I've ever had." Magnus grinned widely. He'd have to thank Camille later.

"How's the pineapple curry?"

"Sweet and spicy. Just like myself," he replied, smirking. Alec snorted, but smiled nonetheless.

"I think it's your humility that I like best," Alec said, those adorable dimples making another appearance.

"What? My astonishing good looks and charming personality don't factor in at all?" Magnus asked in mock offense.

"Alec pretended to think for a bit. "Hmm, I don't know," he said, tapping a finger against his chin ponderously. "You're not _that_ attractive."

Magnus clutched his chest, feigning pain. "Ouch, my pride," he bemoaned. Alec smiled wryly, amused by Magnus's antics. Magnus was grinning just as widely. It was these small, seemingly insignificant moments between them that he loved the best about their relationship. He didn't have to try with Alec. Being with him was as natural as breathing.

"Really though, dinner is okay?" Magnus asked, suddenly worried that Alec was just being polite.

Alec grabbed his hand across the table. "Magnus, its perfect." Magnus sighed in relief. Part one was a success. He just hoped that Alec would like part two just as much. Which reminded him. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time.

"Ope, we got about twenty minutes," he said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Twenty minutes for what?" Alec asked in confusion. "Isn't this our date?"

"Nope! This is just the beginning," Magnus exclaimed, suddenly excited. His plan was finally coming to fruition. "Are you ready to go?"

Alec looked a bit unsure. "I guess?"

"Okay, great. Check please," Magnus called. He paid for their meal and hurried Alec out the door. He was afraid they were going to be late.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Alec asked, with pleading eyes. Magnus led him across the street, not bothering to stop and wait for the signal.

"You'll find out soon enough," Magnus replied, grinning deviously. He was enjoying keeping Alec in suspense way too much to ruin the surprise now.

Alec followed him faithfully down the crowded sidewalks of New York. Magnus led him around the final corner and they had reached their destination. Or at least in general. Alec's eyes widened as he finally realized what street they were on.

"Broadway?" he asked, his voice full of awe. "We're going to a show?" Alec's eyes had gotten as big as saucers, the bright blue glowing with excitement. Magnus couldn't contain his ear splitting grin any longer.

"You like?" he asked, though from the look on Alec's face he really didn't need to ask.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Alec exclaimed, taking in all the billboards and theaters. "Which show are we going to?" he asked, scanning the theaters nearest them.

Magnus pulled two tickets from the inside pocket of his blazer and brandished them in Alec's face. Alec laughed as he read the tickets.

"Newsies," he said, with an amused smile. "I didn't realize it was performing."

Magnus hooked his arm through Alec's, leading him to the appropriate theater. "It came back to Broadway a month ago." Magnus was hugely relieved that Alec liked it. He'd gone crazy trying to figure out what show to go see and go about getting decent tickets so short notice. If he hadn't had that woman in earlier that week he'd have been shit out of luck. She and her husband had planned on attending the show and had two tickets reserved, but they ended up not being able to go. It had all worked to Magnus's favor. The evening had gone exactly how he planned.

Alec suddenly squeezed his hand, as they entered the theater. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "This is perfect, Magnus." Magnus could only grin in agreement. Indeed it was.

**A/N: Don't worry, you'll get the post-date chapter as well. The boy's night of romantic fun isn't over yet. :P Also, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is still reading. Your reviews mean so much. : ) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Un-betaed**

**CC owns 'em! **

New York City had never been so beautiful. The lights glimmered off the glass skyscrapers, creating more stars than one ever saw in the city limits. There was a magical quality to the air tonight. It was sweet on his tongue, almost intoxicating to behold. And it was all thanks to the man whose hand he was currently holding.

"I haven't been to a show in years," Alec said, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked down the sidewalk. "I think the last time was eighth grade. My parents took me and my siblings when I graduated middle school. We saw the Lion King," Alec recalled fondly. That night had been magical. The pure power and emotion from that single performance had always stuck with him. There was nothing quite like being privy to raw creative talent. Except for maybe having a stunning boyfriend beside you for the entire show.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to find Magnus smiling at him, listening patiently. "So was it as amazing as you remembered?" he asked, his green eyes beseeching his own. Magnus looked so uncertain in that moment that Alec wanted to kiss away his worry. Alec pulled Magnus to a stop, looking at him demurely from beneath his eyelashes.

"It was ten times better," he said honestly, though the company may have had more to do with his elevated opinion of Broadway than the actual show. This seemed to ease Magnus's fear. He smiled, relieved, revealing that cat like grin that he had come to associate with the glittery man.

"How'd you know I liked Broadway musicals anyway?" he asked, curious. To his surprise, Magnus blushed. If he wasn't so shocked, he would have laughed, Magnus was so adorable.

"Uhm, that first night at your apartment I saw some soundtracks from Wicked and Les Mis," he said abashedly, his blush only growing. Alec could only laugh at his expression. He leaned closer and pecked Magnus on the nose.

"I didn't realize you were so observant," he said smiling crookedly. Especially since we were so occupied with each other at the time." He quirked an eyebrow at Magnus, for the first time feeling like the devious one in their relationship. Alec thought Magnus's unease was adorable. He clearly thought that he would have thought his attention to detail creepy, or even slightly stalkerish. But Alec found it sweet. Magnus's attention to detail just proved how much he cared.

A bit of the cocky, self-confident Magnus returned to his eyes when he mentioned their first date and its outcome. His green eyes lit up mischievously, lingering on Alec's lips.

"I have an eye for detail," he practically purred, leaning in closer. In that moment Alec wanted to kiss Magnus silly. Dinner and the musical had been beyond perfect. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. He couldn't fathom why he had been so apprehensive about this date. It was the most amazing night of his life, and it was all thanks to Magnus.

Thankfully cooler heads prevailed. The dozens of people walking by was a strong reminder that they were by no means alone. And Alec definitely did not want an audience for what he wanted to do.

"Want to head back to your apartment?" Alec asked, worrying his bottom lip in-between his teeth. Magnus's eyes lit up, his sultry smile only growing.

"Definitely," he said without hesitation. Alec couldn't tap down the giggle that erupted from Magnus's eager response. He threaded his fingers through Magnus's long hair, tucking it gently behind his ear.

"Then let's go."

(line break)

Magnus couldn't believe how well the night had gone. Everything had gone exactly as he had planned, down to the last detail. He'd never been to a Broadway show before, but it would certainly not be his last. And more importantly, Alec had loved it. Through the entire show he had kept sneaking peaks at Alec out of the corner of his eye. All the singing and the dancing couldn't steal his attention away from Alec beside him. Watching his stunning blue eyes light up throughout the performance was more rewarding than any thank you. And now, heading back to his apartment he couldn't contain his excitement. Alec's hand was firmly clasped in his own, and he was not about to let go any time soon.

As they approached his apartment, he couldn't contain his grin. He'd have Alec all to himself. Camille was out for the night, and there was only Chairman Meow to bother them. That little nuisance could be easily locked away in a closet. He was gleeful at the prospect. They hadn't had any alone time together for a little over a week and he had been eager to finish what they had started the last time they were together.

He stole another glance at Alec as they climbed up the stairs. The boy's usually pale face was flushed from excitement. That or he was nervous about the prospect of what was most decidedly about to happen behind closed doors.

"Knock, knock we're home!" Magnus trilled loudly as he swing open the door. His favorite little bundle of fur came bounding towards him, meowing widely. "Hi my little pumpkin!" Magnus cooed, scooping the little cat up in his arms. The Chairman meowed pointedly at him. "Oh, how was the show? Amazing if I do say so myself. I mean it just wasn't the same without Christian Bale as Jack, but it was still good." The Chairman purred contently as he scratched under his chin.

"You are adorable." Alec's unexpected comment snapped Magnus out of his cuddle moment with his faithful feline.

"What?" he asked, staring at Alec innocently. Alec was grinning at him, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Magnus blushed under Alec's scrutiny. Camille was used to Magnus treating his cat like a person. And well, he didn't usually invite people to his apartment so he wasn't used to having to check his behavior.

"Sorry," he muttered, burying his face in the Chairman's fur. Alec's grin only widened.

"Don't be sorry," he said, stepping forward. "I think it's cute." Alec reached forward and scratched the Chairman between his ears. Meow purred contently, leaning into Alec's touch.

"I think he likes you," Magnus chuckled.

"I think he likes anyone who gives him attention," Alec snickered.

"He's a little attention whore just like his daddy." Alec tossed his head back and laughed at that. He was absolutely stunning when he laughed. That shy, reserved shell melted away and left the dreamy eyed boy that absolutely enchanted him.

"I had a great time tonight," Magnus said, glancing up at Alec from beneath his eyelashes.

"Me too," Alec replied. He inched closer, their faces only separated by a few inches. "It was amazing Magnus, truly. More than anything I could have imagined." Magnus's heart swelled at his words. He couldn't explain the giddiness that filled his chest, as Alec stared into his eyes. It wasn't Alec's praise that made his chest flutter; it was the fact that he had made Alec happy.

"Really?" he asked, still not quite sure of himself. He was always messing things up. It was so hard to believe that for once he got things right.

Alec lifted Chairman from his arms and deposited him on the floor. The slightly shorter boy closed the distance between them, his hands resting lightly on Magnus's hips. "How many times do I have to say it in order for you to believe me?" Alec asked bemused.

Magnus leaned into Alec's touch, pressing their chests together. He gave Alec a sultry look, blinking his thick lashes slowly. "At least once more," he said with a wry smile. Magnus stared at Alec's lips intently willing the shy boy to just move a bit closer. He wanted Alec's lips pressed to his own. He wanted to taste him, be enveloped by him and become lost in the bliss that was this angelic blue-eyed beauty.

Alec bit his bottom lip thoughtfully before smiling indulgently. "I had an amazing night, Magnus Bane," he said drawing his words out deliberately as if to make sure Magnus understood him this time. Magnus grinned. That was all he needed to hear. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, capturing those delicious lips he'd been fantasizing about all evening.

He had forgotten just how fabulous kissing Alec was. His midnight fantasies just didn't do it justice. Alec was kissing him back just as fervently, his hands running along the hem of his jeans, caressing his exposed skin. Magnus couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his throat as Alec pushed him against the couch.

Meow yowled when Alec almost stepped on him, yet neither of them could bring themselves to care, they were so wrapped up in each other. Or rather, Magnus was wrapped around Alec. Without conscious thought he'd thrown his legs around Alec's waist as he shamelessly grinded against him.

Magnus's whole body was on fire. No one had ever ignited such a desire in him before. Magnus had always been a slave to his own desires, only looking to sate his appetite, but this was different. He cared about Alec; his thoughts and desires, his wants and needs. He truly felt responsible for making Alec happy. It terrified him as well as excited him. Ever since he had first met Alec, he knew he was different from all the other people he had dated. As Alec lifted him on the back of the couch Magnus couldn't have been happier for their change of position.

"God Magnus," Alec moaned against his lips. Magnus was inclined to agree with him. He loved how Alec said his name, how he almost whispered it like a secret. Magnus became painfully aware of the layers of clothing that separated them: far too many layers for his liking.

His fingers curled into the base of Alec's inky curls, tugging him closer. His whole body was tingling from Alec's touch. The usually timid boy was now demanding; his fingers tugging impatiently at his clothing. Apparently he wasn't the only one eager to get out of their clothes. He tugged Alec a little bit too hard and before he knew it, both he and Alec had tumbled backwards onto the couch.

"Oops," Magnus giggled. His legs were sticking up in the air; Alec sprawled on top of him with a sheepish expression. Thank God Camille wasn't here to witness their little collapse. "Well that didn't go as planned," he said, smirking at Alec's prone form. Alec flushed deeply, but grinned at him nonetheless.

"Uh, should we move?" he asked, biting his bottom lip.

"What? You don't like being on top of me?" Magnus teased. If it was possible Alec got an even deeper shade of red. Magnus instantly knew that had been the wrong thing to say. That confident side that wasn't afraid to take command and man handle him disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Back was the shy reserved boy who had first so intrigued him.

"Here, move up a bit," Magnus instructed. He wriggled out from beneath Alec's chest and sat on the couch. Alec soon followed his lead, having to swing his legs around in order to face forward.

"I'm sorry," Alec blurted suddenly. Even as he said it, he looked like he wanted to take back his words.

"Sorry for what?" Magnus asked perplexed by Alec's outburst. Self-doubt started to weed its way back into his thoughts. Had he already fucked up?

"Uhm, for kinda attacking you," Alec mumbled. He refused to look at Magnus as he said it, his eyes glued to the floor. Magnus stared at him incredulously. Alec was sorry for attacking him? It was comical really. Ravaging him, delighting him, making his limbs turn to jelly, but attacking? That was just precious. Magnus grabbed Alec's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I rather like you attacking me," Magnus purred. "You should do it more often." Magnus raised his eyebrow meaningfully, hoping that Alec would be more comfortable with being intimate.

Alec smiled slowly, still a bit unsure of himself. "Its just this is all still so new to me. And I really like you Magnus. A lot." Alec's eyes bore into his own, their intensity surprising him.

Magnus reached out to cup Alec's cheek tenderly. "I like you too. A lot," Magnus added, smirking. He kissed Alec gently before releasing his hold. "But I don't want to screw this up," he said truthfully. "And I don't want to push you. So just tell me to slow down and I will." Magnus meant every word He didn't want to scare Alec off. He seemed like he enjoyed their moments as much as he did, but Magnus knew from personal experience that it was hard to say no when you were caught up in the moment.

Alec nodded slowly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Magnus was so entranced by the gesture that he almost didn't hear Alec's response. "We'll just take things slow?" It was half statement and half a question, uncertainty prevalent in Alec's blue eyes. But underneath a strong thread of determination continued on. "Because, Magnus, I don't want to stop."

Magnus thought his chest was going to explode his heart was beating so fast. The way that Alec was looking at him; bottom lip drawn between his teeth, azure orbs beseeching his own, and that damnable puppy dog expression mixed with the innocent sex appeal that was all Alec. Magnus's voice stuck in his throat as he tried to express himself. "Neither do I," he finally said, desire lacing his words.

Alec grinned shyly at him, his thick black lashes batting demurely. A rare spark of deviousness lit up his blue eyes. "Stay there," he ordered. Magnus's eyebrows rose at his tone, surprised by the sudden authority. Surprised and yet undeniably aroused. Alec crawled across the couch, an animalistic smirk on his face. Magnus gulped, trying to breath normally. It was all for naught though because as soon as Alec crawled into his lap and straddled him, he lost all pretense of keeping a level head.

Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's thighs, his fingers digging into the boy's muscular legs. Magnus, normally the taller of the two, had to tilt his head back to look into Alec's eyes. His desire was mirrored in those depthless blue pools, turning Alec's eyes an electric blue. Alec leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"You know, I do like being on top of you," he murmured, his breath intermingling with Magnus's own panted breathing. Magnus's dick twitched in response to Alec's words. Dear lord he had created a monster. Alec ran his fingers nimbly up Magnus's chest, tracing the slightly prominent outline of his muscled torso. His breath hitched in his chest as Alec circled his finger around his already pert nipple. Alec's head moved lower to nestle in-between the crook of Magnus's shoulder, kissing his long neck.

Magnus arched his neck into Alec's kiss, begging for Alec to ravage him. Every single inch of Alec's toned body was pressed against him, a burning heat coursing strongly through both of them. He felt Alec's tongue flick out tentatively, testing his reaction. Magnus was almost embarrassed by the sound he emitted; a deep moan that was all need. He could feel Alec chuckle from his rather dramatic reaction, but right now he didn't give a flying fuck. Two could play at this game. He bucked his hips up, grinding against Alec's crotch. This time, Magnus was pleased to hear Alec's uncontrolled moan of pleasure. He ground his hips up again and this time was met by Alec, reciprocating the movement.

If Magnus thought he had been aroused before, he had been seriously mistaken. The feel of Alec warm and hard against him, was almost painful. He was in serious trouble of breaking his promise to keep things slow, and Alec was definitely not making it any easier. Alec was nipping and sucking along Magnus's neck while steadily rolling his hips forward to meet Magnus's thrusts. The paradox of this shy reserved boy who with the flip of a switch could become the single most sexy man he'd ever known never failed to astound him.

Alec's lips suddenly disconnected from his neck, those blue eyes now staring into his own. "Are you sure Camille won't come barging in?" he asked, his voice throaty from desire.

Magnus nodded quickly. "She said she was going to be out till at least one o'clock." _Now get back to sucking my neck_, he added silently. Alec, however, wasn't so easily placated.

"Ya, and last time she said she was going to be gone she found us in a similar position," he pointed out, his eyebrow raised as if daring Magnus to dispute him. Magnus huffed. Why hadn't he had the foresight to just go back to Alec's apartment? No roommate and no cat, which meant no interruptions.

"Is this your way of telling me I'm going too fast?" he asked, staring up into those blue eyes. Alec's eyes widened in comprehension.

"No!" he practically yelled. "I mean, no. That's not what I meant at all." A blush covered his high cheekbones, and he began to worry his bottom lip. "I just thought that maybe we should move this somewhere more private," he said in a rush. At Magnus's shocked expression he quickly backpedaled. "Unless you don't want to! I didn't mean to presume- uh- I mean I said we should take things slow, right? And-"

Magnus clapped a hand over Alec's mouth, stopping the nervous babble. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing Alec deeply. As he pulled away, Alec was left with a dazed expression. "My room."

**A/N: So a bit of an explanation is in order. The reason this was so long in coming was because a good friend of mine passed away and to be honest I was having a hard enough time coping without trying to write. It's easier to escape into writing now, so hopefully DoTH will get updated pretty soon. **

**And on the DoTH note, it was nominated for an Energize WIP Award, which is pretty cool, so thanks to whoever nominated me. ^.^ Voting is going on until the 20****th**** if you feel so inclined. **

**Also I feel kind of evil after that chapter ending, but I wanted to update and I was impatient and I just decided to upload. :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**CC owns 'em. **

Magnus's room was everything and yet nothing like he imagined. He was expecting a more flamboyant version of Magnus; riots of color covered in glitter, but what he got was a subdued version that still conveyed Magnus's personality. His walls were white, and yet the room was far from boring. Magnus's cobalt blue vanity table took up almost an entire wall, pots of glitter and make up strewn across its surface. His deep violet curtains sparkled in the light, the shimmery fabric cascading down to the floor. Everywhere there was bright pops of color. Magnus's tiny closet was overflowing with articles of clothing. Jeans, shirts, and belts were scattered across the floor and gushing forth from Magnus's dresser. Alec was having trouble not gaping at the sheer volume of it all. How anyone could have that much clothing, he couldn't fathom. But what truly grabbed his attention was the queen-sized mattress on the floor in the very center of the room. It radiated like the sun in the middle of the room, everything else seeming dull in comparison to the bright canary yellow sheets and coverlet. It was all so bright and loud, and yet so very Magnus.

"So uh, this is my room," Magnus said, surprisingly abashed. He toed a few shirts with his combat boots, kicking them towards his closet. "I wouldn't have left such a mess if I'd known we'd end up back in here."

Alec tugged on his sleeve, drawing Magnus's attention. "Magnus, its fine really. If you thought my living room was bad, you should have seen my bedroom. My mattress might as well be supported by books." Magnus cracked a smile at that, revealing that crooked grin that Alec constantly daydreamed about. "I actually really like it," he said. "Its very you."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean stylish, tasteful, and just generally fabulous." Alec struggled not to snort with laughter.

"I mean to say," he said, smiling indulgently. Magnus smiled at him, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"So we're alone in my room. Door is shut. Completely private," Magnus said meaningfully. Alec immediately felt flushed. He had to remind himself that he had asked for this. He wanted to be alone with Magnus. He wanted to have Magnus all to himself with no interruptions.

Magnus collapsed gracefully onto his mattress, making the move look effortless. Magnus looked up at him from beneath hooded eyes, amongst the disarray of his yellow sheets. He looked so inviting, his expression open and welcoming. His eyes raked over his body. Alec got the distinct feeling that he was undressing him with his eyes. He didn't know whether the thought thrilled or terrified him.

"Alexander, I don't bite," Magnus said, smirking up at him. Alec smiled hesitantly at that, not quite sure what to do. A part of him had an animalistic desire to simply throw himself at Magnus and let whatever happen, happen. But the more reserved side of him was screaming at him to be careful.

"Alec," Magnus said again, drawing his attention back to the situation at hand. Magnus's forehead was creased in a frown. "You know I'm not trying to pressure you, right? I'd never do that."

Alec sat down beside Magnus in a rush. "I know, I know," he said quickly. He couldn't stand to see the look of guilt in Magnus's eyes. He had nothing to feel guilty about. This was all him. "Believe me, I uh-want to go further," he managed to choke out, a blush rising on his cheeks. "I'm just kinda nervous." He cringed at his own words. Now he truly sounded as inexperienced as he was. Just being in physical contact with Magnus was enough to make him dizzy. He couldn't fathom doing much else, despite the fact that his body seemed to crave it.

"Then lets just talk," Magnus said, surprising him. Magnus was looking at him with an easy smile. Alec returned the smile gratefully. How had he gotten so lucky? He got the distinct feeling that Magnus wasn't a five-date rule type person. And yet he was waiting for him, with not a word to indicate that he was irritated to do so. Magnus was so understanding it was hard to believe he was real.

Alec brushed his lips over Magnus's in a chaste kiss. "Thank you," he murmured against Magnus's lips. Magnus just smiled sultrily at him.

"You're well worth it," he said, his green and yellow eyes pinning him with his intense gaze. Alec felt his stomach flip at the words. Alec had spent much of his life hiding who he was, never truly being himself. He'd often struggled to justify his worth as a person to not only his parents, but himself as well. Magnus telling him so simply that he was worth it affected him more than he could ever imagine. He let Magnus pull him down onto the bed and Magnus curled up beside him, his arm draped lazily around Alec's waist.

"So are you working all weekend?" Magnus asked him, his forehead pressed lightly against his own. Alec nodded sadly. He really didn't mind working. He liked his job. What he didn't like was the fact that it detracted from the time he could spend with Magnus.

"It's not so bad. I have tomorrow night off at least." Maybe he'd invite Magnus back to his place, after he got off work. He couldn't even say he'd invited Magnus over properly before. Magnus walking him back to his apartment hardly counted.

"And Sunday?" Magnus asked rubbing his nose against his own. Alec was significantly distracted by how close Magnus's lips were to his own.

"I have the day off," Alec replied, enraptured by the exact shade of yellow and green in Magnus' eyes. The way the two colors mixed together was hypnotizing. Magnus' long eyelashes blinked lazily, breaking the spell.

"Hm, it just so happens I do too," Magnus purred, tucking a strand of Alec's hair tenderly behind his ear. Alec couldn't contain his delighted smile. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves?" Magnus mused, smiling wickedly.

"I think we can find a way to entertain ourselves," Alec said, leaning in to capture Magnus' lips. He directed Magnus down onto the mattress, never breaking contact. The kiss was slow and languidly, unlike their fevered kissing earlier, and yet it was so much sweeter. Alec rolled towards Magnus so the length of their bodies were flush against each other. The motion wasn't overtly sensual, but it was nice. It felt good to be this physically close to someone else. Alec had never been particularly close to anyone before besides his sister. His parents had never been particularly affectionate to him or his siblings. It felt nice to let someone else in. Even though he had only known Magnus for a short while, he felt more at home with him than his own parents.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist, his hand resting at the small of his back. "This is nice," Magnus whispered, his forehead resting against his own. Alec couldn't help but giggle at Magnus' choice of words. Nice was an understatement. This was heavenly.

"Agreed," Alec said smiling. "What would make it even better is if you kissed me some more," he said, looking up at Magnus demurely through his eyelashes. Magnus' lips twitched up into a smile.

"I think I can manage that," Magnus replied, chuckling. He kissed Alec again smiling into the kiss. Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's hair, massaging his scalp slowly. Alec sighed contently. God that felt so good. His eyes slipped shut despite himself. He kissed Magnus back with less fervor than before, letting Magnus dominate the kiss.

Magnus pulled away gently. "Are you falling asleep while I'm kissing you?" he asked incredulously. Alec struggled to open his eyes.

"You're playing with my hair," he said, his voice slightly slurred. "It makes me sleepy." Magnus chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You're adorable," he said, running his fingers through Alec's hair again, moving his nails in small circles across his scalp. Alec groaned softly, leaning into Magnus' touch. "Is the Chairman in here, because I swear I hear purring," Magnus asked, chuckling.

"Shut up," Alec mumbled, his head tucked firmly under Magnus' chin. He snaked his arm around Magnus' waist, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. No one had the right to be this comfortable. Magnus began to hum an unfamiliar melody. His voice was nice, his low tone lulling him further into oblivion. Magnus continued to stroke his hair while he hummed. Alec couldn't help but smile as Magnus' chest vibrated under his ear as Magnus continued the melody.

"What song are you humming?" Alec asked sleepily, still curled up against his boyfriend.

"A song my mom used to sing to me," Magnus responded a little hesitantly, like he was afraid of saying too much.

"You have a lovely voice," Alec said smiling. "My mom hardly ever sang to us," he continued, his eyes still closed. "Actually I don't think she sang to us at all. She's not very loving, my mother," he explained. Magnus seemed to squirm beneath him a bit. "So your mom sang to you a lot? That must have been nice."

Magnus' response surprised him. "It was while it lasted." This made Alec's eyes snap open. He rested his chin on Magnus' chest and stared into his eyes. He was shocked by the sadness he found there.

"My mom died when I was five," he said slowly, the words clearly paining him. "I never knew my dad and I had no other family. The state sent me to an orphanage. When I was seven I was adopted." He said this all fast and clipped, like he was trying to get it out all at once. Magnus' words sunk in slowly, and Alec couldn't help but feel a little of his pain.

"You must miss her," Alec said gently. Magnus shrugged. "I barely remember her," he said, but Alec could tell that Magnus was trying for nonchalance. "You remember her enough to remember that song, " he said quietly. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Magnus' expression softened as he returned Alec's gaze. "Any time," he said, grinning. Alec felt like this was something important between them. This was the first time that Magnus had opened up about his past. He was still a bit tight lipped, but it was a start. Alec leaned up and captured Magnus' lips with his own. Magnus kissed him back eagerly, his tongue slipping through Alec's parted lips. Alec loved the way Magnus tasted, all musk and spice. He tasted just as exotic as he looked.

By the time their lips parted, Alec was tipsy with desire. "You're going t be the death of me," he murmured. Magnus chuckled. "And why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Because every time you kiss me my heart stops beating." This just made Magnus' grin wider. "Then I'll just have to keep restarting it," he said, his eyes glinting with mischief. He rolled them over, now straddling Alec's waist. Alec gulped as Magnus stared down at him with heavy lidded eyes. Magnus didn't kiss him though, instead he leaned down and nipped along Alec's jaw, biting and licking along the sensitive skin. Alec moaned at the contact, throwing his head back into the pillows to allow Magnus more access. Magnus' lips were like a drug, everywhere they touched Alec's skin sparked and tingled. He felt like he was being repeatedly hit with electric shocks. Magnus pulled back suddenly, smirking down at Alec's prone form.

"Has your heart restarted yet?" he asked, eyes dancing. Alec could only nod shakily, his whole body tingling. "Hmm, good," Magnus said nuzzling into Alec's neck. "Can't have you going catatonic on me."

"Impossible," Alec gasped out. Magnus chuckled evilly, rolling over to snuggle into Alec's side. Alec threw a leg over Magnus' waist, drawing them closer. "You are a tease," Alec accused with narrowed eyes. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a tease?" he stressed. "I seem to recall you were the one to suggest the bedroom." Alec blushed heavily, embarrassed.

"You're a bad influence," he muttered.

"I love how this is still my fault," he mused, smirking down at his boyfriend.

"Of course, I'm the innocent one, remember?" Alec said, his expression daring Magnus to contradict him. Magnus snorted, but smiled at him adoringly.

"If you say so." Was all he said, going back to stroking Alec's hair. Magnus felt, more than saw Alec fall asleep. His breathing became shallower and steadier, his chest barely rising and falling. Those black eyelashes that any girl would be jealous over fluttered over Alec's creamy pale cheeks, as he dreamed. Before Magnus even realized it, his own eyes drifted shut. The two of them tangled together atop Magnus' sheets.

**A/N: So there is basically no excuse for how horrible of a person I am for not updating. Let's just say I get way too distracted with DoTH for my own good and this only gets put on the back burner. I'm going to make a real effort to go back and forth between this and DoTH and not just solely focus on DoTH like I've been doing for the past few months. Lo siento everyone. **


End file.
